Shattered Mind
by Max Evelyn
Summary: Post-movie story, Megamind's newest invention explodes setting stage for something a new to hit Metro City... AU based story.
1. Prologue

**Title:** **Shattered****Mind**

**Author:** Max Evelyn (Fearcat on Livejournal)

**Beta****'****s:**dal_niente, Joanhello and Scarlet-frost (members from the megamind_movie Community on Livejournal)  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Post-movie story, Megamind's newest invention explodes setting stage for something a new to hit Metro City.

**Author's****Note:** I would first like to say a BIG thank you to my beta's who have helped me write this monster of a fanfic. Thank you for all you feedback and help I know you all like busy lives so thank you!

Well lets get this story started.

Prologue

A small blue car pulled up to the gates of Glenfield Hospital. The car park attendant looked at the man in the car for a moment but let him in. Once he found a space, he parked and then headed into the large building. The Hospital is about three miles north east of Metro City centre and has around 520 beds and over 2000 staff providing a range of in-patient, day case and out-patient services.

The lightly tanned man with dark hair and green eyes arrived at Reception and leaned on the desk. "Ollo. I'm here to meet Bernard Harrison's mother Mrs. Jane Harrison. I believe she's a patient here." He smiled warmly.

The young receptionist looked up at him, looked at her superior, then back. "I'm sorry. We can't give out patient information."

The man sighed only slightly annoyed. He the dug into his dark suit, brought out an ID card and handed it to her. "My name is Doctor Afeeke Natale."

The receptionist's superior came over. She was a tall woman with brown eyes and long dark copper hair. She looked at the card, then looked at the man. She spoke softly but firmly. "I'm a close friend of Mrs Harrison and her son. You're lucky I was here. He told me earlier that you would be coming." She looked at the younger girl. "Don't worry, Jo. I'll take him." She turned to the dark haired man and the two started to walked down the corridor. She looked at him, lowering her voice as they walked. "Hello, Megamind."

A wide grinned appeared on the disguised Megamind as he entered the lift. No one was in the large space and the two looked at each other. "How did you know?"

The red hair woman grinned back. "Bernard's my older brother. He told me last night that you would be here to help our mother. He said you would be disguised so look for anyone with toxic green eyes."

"I didn't know Bernard had any siblings." Megamind smiled back at her. "Do you two talk a lot?"

"Yeah, we're close." Her expression changed slightly, not mad but somewhere close. "You know, you made our mother worry about him. None of us could contact him for ages, then all the mess with Tighten happened and she got worse. The doctors didn't want to move her, fearing she would-"

He cut her off. "I'm truly sorry. I didn't know." He stepped closer. "Miss Harrison, I'm sure once I've spoken to her doctor, I will be able to help you all." He tilted his head.

She looked at him, then suddenly she started laughing. Then she said "Oh, please, call me Lauren and drop the Miss." She shook her head. "My mother is a lot tougher than she looks and she's a big fan of yours."

The disguised blue aliens green eye lit up, surprised. "Really?"

She grinned at him. "Yeah, it was the only thing Mom and Bear would talk about around the house." She gave a short laugh. "After he told me what you did, he seemed changed." She looked up at the numbers, slowly changing. "He's okay. Don't worried about him. His family is here to look after him."

"I would still like to apologise to you and your mother in person."

"Accepted. I feel very proud of my brother." Her voice was firm again. He looked at her, but she didn't look at him. Her eyes closed. "I like to think that it wasn't just Roxanne Ritchi who help change you. In a small way my brother Bernard helped, too. He had a part in you becoming a hero and helping us, so-" She turned to him and bent down and kissed him on the cheek as the doors opened "-thank you."

She walked out and he followed quickly after her as the lift was filling up. He had a shocked look on his face for a moment.

A short walk down the hallway and she stopped. "Well, we're here." He opened the door. Megamind could see Bernard in a chair near the bed. Next to him stood an older-looking man. A few seconds passed and all three in the room looked at him.

Bernard stood up and walked over to him. "Megamind." He grinned.

The older woman lying in the bed spoke next. "Please, you don't need to have that disguise on here."

Feeling nervous, he reached for the controls on the watch and in a blue flash, he stood wearing a new suit. He looked at her, smiled and lowed his voice. "Ah, Mrs. Harrison, we finally meet." He stalked closer to the bed until he was stood next to it and the she started laughing.

After her laughter had died, he said, "I never knew I had a fan while I was a villain."

"Oh you have tons, sweetie." She looked to the older man. "This is my husband, Doctor Russell Harrison" He nodded to Megamind.

"Is he your doctor?"

"No," she said.

"I'll go get Selby," Russell said, and left.

Not long after he had left the room, he was back in with a dark-skinned man. He took one look at Megamind, shut the door and turned to Russell, his voice raised but not yelling. "Why didn't you tell me you had asked him to come help?"

Megamind looked confused at both men, who seemed to be in a conversation that only they knew about. Jane tapped him on the shoulder he turned his head.

"Best not to worry about them." She watched her husband and his friend. "They're both fans of your past."

Megamind shook his head, still not understanding. He looked at Bernard, who still sat in the chair. "You could have warned me about your family."

The Harrison family stood or sat in the private room, while both Megamind and Jane's doctor showed him the medical file.

After almost 2 hours talking with Jane about her case, Megamind found out she had a severe case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Five years ago, she had suffered a traumatic experience; she had witnessed her twin brother's whole family killed in front of her eyes. She had been the only one to survive the attack that night. Two men had broken into the house and violently assaulted all members of the family, ending with deaths of her twin brother, his wife and their three children. The two men had been found by the police a day later. They were only two in a large gang that was still free and knew about her and her family. The police had been doing a great job at keeping her safe. The two men had been sentenced to death sixteen months later.

Half way into this meeting, Selby had been called to another patient Also, both Lauren and Russell had vanished, leaving only mother and son in the room with Megamind.

The blue hero sat at the small table looking over the large file from a number of other doctors. He was half way though the second half of the file when Bernard stood up and asked "Hey, Megamind. Would you like something to drink?"

It took the blue alien a moment to realize Bernard was talking to him. He looked up, a little surprised. "Oh sorry. Yes, please, coffee. I know it's only a hospital but could you try and make it strong and very sweet?" He grinned. As Bernard turned to leave the room, he nodded while also smirking.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Jane watching him; he pushed away from the desk but didn't move. He turned his head to look at her. "He's gone now; you can be truthful."

She sighed heavily. "I'm surprised you're willing to take my case."

"Yeah, well, I have years of experience from the other side of things, so I can help you."

"Well, I will thank you for helping me like you're doing." She sat up in the bed and her eyes widen angrily at him but he still didn't move. Her voice rose. "But, please, help me to understand why you had to take over my son's life. He doesn't talk about it to me." The cold look in her eyes faded and her head dropped down but she still continued. "He's always been able to talk to me about any of his problems before."

Megamind looked down at the file in front of him on the desk. "How much has he said?"

"Only that you shot him with your dehydration gun. I want to hear your reason why you kept him hidden from us."

He looked her in the eyes. He knew he couldn't lie or come up with something, so he told her the truth. He told her that he hadn't expected Roxanne to appear at his Lair that day Tighten was first created. She sat there on the bed and listened to him talk to her in detail about what had happened and that he did plan to change Bernard back but Roxanne had appeared and everything changed so fast.

After what seemed like days but was really only a few hours, both ex-criminal genius and mother had come to a understanding of some kind. He told her that he would help her and he would make sure that her whole family would be protected. He told her, if any criminals from that gang came back, to call him.

Megamind reached for a piece of paper and wrote down something. He then stood up and walked calmly over to her and handed it to her. As he spoke, he pointed to the different numbers. "That first one is my personal number and the second is to call a small number of my brainbot to aid you until I can arrive."

She looked up at him, shocked. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

She smiled at him and then nodded in his understanding. "So how will you help with me?"

"Oh I have a few ideas up here." He tapped his head lightly and grinned. "I should go; it's getting late and you, Mrs Harrison, need rest." He turned picked up all the files. They were all copies that Selby was letting him keep.

Once he had them all in hand he turned his disguise back on, walked over to the door, opened it, but turned at the last minute. "Oh, and I will be in contact with your son once I have a plan." He then left the room.

The disguised Megamind walked over to the small blue car and got in, putting the files in the seat next to him. He started the car up and left the car park. Within seconds of leaving, the whole car simply vanished.

After leaving the hospital he had a lot on his mind, ideas about how this new machine would work and how to make it, and he didn't feel like returning to the Lair any time soon. He needed some space to think.

So he started randomly driving around the city in the invisible car. An hour passed and the streets seemed less interesting to him than when he left hospital. He stopped the car at the side of the road and just looked out at the busy street, he watched as people went about there normal lives, as he watched time past him by.

A light on his watch started blinking, getting his attention. He looked down with a raised an eyebrow. He started the car up and drove until he came to Glenfield housing project.

The not-so-invisible car pulled into a driveway. The car stopped and he got out then made his way over to the door. He pressed a hidden button on his watch and the door opened.

He was met by an odd looking brainbot. It didn't have any spikes or fins like the others back at the Lair. This small robot had 4 arms, was mostly white and had a silver dome and unlike its other brothers this brainbot was special because it has two blue eyes.

"What's he done now?" Megamind asked the white brainbot.

An annoyed voice like Roxanne's came from the small bot. "He's been tearing at the sofa again."

Megamind sighed "Oh!" He reached up with one hand to his face the looked at the brainbot. "You dragged me all the way over here to tell me he's been tearing at the sofa? Of course he's going to that."

Megamind walked over to the sofa, bent down and looked at the corner of it. He let out a sigh. "Not too much damage." He stood up again. The white brainbot hovered next to him . "Roxy, would you mind getting me a drink?"

"Of course, love."

With orders from her master, the female bot flow off. He smiled; he had created this special brainbot for a reason. He had taken a lot of time, making her perfect. He had made her a year before he turned good; he wondered what Minion and Roxanne would think to this special little bot.

Suddenly from behind the sofa came a short-haired silver tabby cat. It jumped up on the edge of the sofa and looked up at him.

Megamind point his finger at the cat. "You've been a bad kitty."

The young cat tilled it's head one way and then miaowed at him.

Megamind sat down on the other end. He lifted his leg up and sat cross-legged with his back on the armrest of the large old sofa, and the young short-haired silver tabby cat came and sat on his lap.

He looked out one of the windows. His mind flashed to his life long friend and he started thinking of how worried Minion would be. Maybe he should call. The cat moved a little and he looked down and smiled.

When he was still a villain and the fights became too much or he need time to lay low, he would just vanish for a day or so, hide out in one of the many lairs in the city and just relax. Sometimes he hid alone, without Minion. He had always told Minion that he would be gone for a while; both liked the short time apart. Megamind had always loved coming to the east lair the most. He didn't know how his fishy friend would react to the pet cat so he never told Minion about it.

A year ago, when he was still a villain, Megamind found out from some of the neighbours that the cat had been abandon by its last owner. He had tracked down the owner, turned him into a small blue cube, taken him to an animal rights group and told them what the man had done. Shortly after adopting the small cat he went to a pet shop while disguised and got everything he would need to look after a cat. He had also named the cat Newton.

Since becoming the new hero of the city, he hadn't had time alone. Both he and Minion had been slightly stressed out with the change in life and all the meeting with city's high ranking officials. He didn't want to burn out like Wayne Scott, aka Metro Man, had, so this time alone would be great.

The special brainbot named Roxy came flying back into the large open room with a hot drink and placed it on the table; she then asked, "Will you be staying tonight, Master?"

He leaned forwards to pick up the mug of coffee from the table. Newton's head raised up and he miaowed at the blue alien's movement. He leaned back with the mug in his hands, taking a long gulp of the liquid.

"Yeah, I will. I have a lot of work to start."

"Very well, Master." She then flew over to a work table. "Would you like me to set up for you?"

"Yes." He gave her a list of items he was going to use. After a while he looked down and with his free hand he started stroked the cat's head; moments later, a happy purring sound was heard.

"What do you think, Newton? Should I call Minion?" The cat just purred. "I think helping Bernard's mother will be very good idea. I'll have to arrange a time to meet him later tomorrow."

Newton sat up on Megamind's legs and looked at him with lime green eyes then jumped off, Megamind smiled and followed it into the kitchen.

Sometime later, he come out again and walked over to his work desk. He looked down at all the blank blueprint paper, then sat and started working on the plans for the machine he would be building. After drawing out a rough idea, he grabbed another sheet, laid it over the first and redrew it, all the time correcting any errors. All worry for his friend knowing he was ok vanished from his mind. He worked well into the day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Morning light was starting to creep into the lair. Roxanne and Minion hadn't slept in hours. She sat in front of the monitors. Minion had gone to get her something to eat and drink.

She was flicking from street image to street image. The fish had told her a year ago that Megamind had hacked into all the surveillance cameras around the city so he could track Wayne and that he still had access to it all. But with the most recent events and them turning sides, he had started telling Commissioner Jackson whenever he wanted to use it. Not wanting to worry the Commissioner about the missing hero, Roxanne had Minion activate the back door so she could look at all the cameras. So here she sat.

By seven a.m. she had seen the first few citizens getting up and going to work. She sighed and picked up her mobile phone. She had ready called her camerawoman, telling her she'll be in around nine, but she was now going to call someone who had years of experience finding the blue alien. She keyed in a number she'd known for years.

"Hello." A sleepily voice spoke first.

"He's not back, Wayne," she said in a rushed voice. "It's been two days."

"Roxie, we _are_ talking about Megamind here. I'm sure he's fine."

"Damn it Wayne, he turned off the tracking setting on his watch." She held the phone while still watching the screens. "He hasn't called me or Minion all this time!" She leaned in close to a screen, seeing someone she knew, and glared. It was Jeremy Autumn and his cameraman in one of the news vans. She shook her head, getting back to the conversation. "Minion tells me it's fine and I shouldn't worry but, Wayne, It's not like him not to call."

She could hear Wayne sigh. He then spoke. "Okay, Roxie. I'll take a fly over the city and see if I can spot him."

"Thank you." She closed her phone just as Minion appeared, holding a tray of food. "Oh, thanks, Minion." She smiled.

Spotting the phone in her hand, she smiled weakly. He looked down at the tray, then said, "Miss Ritchi, Sir will be all right. It's not the first time he's vanished like this. But, since you're worried, I've got half the brainbots out looking for him."

"But Minion, surely one of the groups will have found him by now."

He smiled at her. "Sir can be excellent at hiding from them. He did build them"

"Minion, I called Wayne because he's fast, very fast infact. I've got a feeling something happened." She watched the fish.

Minion looked up again and right at the monitors. "Sir's tougher than you think, Miss Ritchi."

Roxanne could tell he was worried, so she stood up and moved closer to him. "Minion, I'm sure Wayne will find him." He smiled at her.

Light of the slowly rising sun entered the room where Megamind sat on the floor. All around him were parts of different components that would make up a larger machine that was very nearly finished. He leaned with his back against the front of the sofa and looked at the time.

The clock told him it was five a.m. He sighed. This was the third day he hadn't been back to the Lair. Minion would be worrying.

He lifted his hands and rubbed at his face; he had been working for16 hours straight and was only now feeling the effects of exhaustion. Looking to his right, he grabbed the mug from a small table and took a long gulp. He smiled. The effects that alcohol gave him didn't just stop the voice in his mind. It also kept him awake longer than coffee. He had laughed when the first lot of rumours that he couldn't handle the stuff started up. 'Hello, alien, not human.'

He looked back down and started working again. In the corner of the room was the large control panel. It was almost finished and so was most of the main machine. He was just doing some changes to the power supply.

He looked over to a window, seeing light slowly filter in. He started thinking maybe telling his friends he was okay would be better.

He let out a long sigh and stopped again. Minion helped with a lot of the larger machines, but when it came to the smaller more detailed things like he was working on right now, it would be only Megamind working on them.

Newton was lying on the sofa behind him, watching him work with slit eyes; the curtains were half drawn letting light pour in. The cat's ears flicked and he lifted his head to watched as his blue master's hands, moving fast as he worked. After a while, the cat stood up, deciding he wanted some fuss from those hands. He jumped onto the edge of the table that led to the keyboard panel Megamind was working on.

Both of the cat's back paws hits a series of keys on the keyboard attached to the machine. A startled sound came from Megamind. He reached over, grabbed the cat off the controls and just sat starring at the machine in the corner.

"Newton," he spoke as if telling off a child. He looked at the cat for a moment then realizing the machine was doing something it shouldn't. He stood on sleepy legs and rushed to stand up and made for the door. "We have to get out."

Newton was hissing, trying to get out of his arms. Using his front and back claws, he started tearing at the blue arm.

"Ah! Newton, that's not helping." He heard a sound. Stupidly, he stopped and turned a meter from the door right as the machine exploded


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Megamind slowly sat up. He could hear the alarm from the brainbot in the room. While still on the ground, he turned to looked at small robot, smiled and patted it's dome.

"I'm okay." Suddenly from within his mind he could hear a very popular nursery rhyme being sung slowly. *twinkle, twinkle little star* He looked around and the singing just stopped.

He glanced over at the machine behind him. It was smoking a little. He sighed, annoyed. Standing, he looked over at the time. He was slightly shocked when he realized that three hours had gone by while he had been unconscious. What had happened? Megamind shook his head slightly. He could feel the beginning of a throbbing headache. He turned and saw Newton lying lazily on the sofa.

He looked up as his alien owner spoke. "You look alright; I should really go and have Minion look me over." He raised both hands and started to rub at his temples. "But first, I need to figure out what happened to us."

He went over to the monitors and sat in the chair and looked at the three screens not far away. He hunched forwards in the chair. He could feel the headache had grown to a migraine just by looking at the bright screens. He started typing on the keys and then clicked on the video and began to replay the last three hours.

He stopped the video just as the machine was shown exploding in sparks and a flash. He raised eyebrow and started to play it at normal speed again he watched as a random bolt of electicity hit him and Newton and both seemed to fall to the ground. His eyes widened. He leaned closer to the screen. The migraine was now roaring away in his head and yet he still watched as minutes later the image of himself stood up off the ground and walked away from the camera.

By now he was blinking back tears of pain from the migraine. He pushed back away from the monitors and let out a moan. "Oh, now I need to call Minion. Something's wrong." He continued to rub his temples.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, startling him. He sat back in the chair, wiping his face. He looked at the second monitor, which showed who was at the front door.

He could still feel the powerful migraine but he let a faint smile cross his face. Then he rolled his eyes. It was Wayne.

He pushed out of the chair, walked over to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?" he called, slightly annoyed, but this mood wasn't because of his ex-rival. His eyes were now very sensitive to the sunlight. He turned away from the light.

Wayne stood in the doorway and looked at him, watched as the blue alien turned his head away. "Well, hello to you, too. Do you know I've been looking for you for hours?" He looked back outside. "How many places around this city do you have?"

"Not saying." The blue alien turned and waved his hand for him to come in.

Wayne slowly came into the house. From the outside, it looked just like all the others on the street but within it looked completely different. As Wayne looked around, he could tell Megamind had been heavily influenced by 17th, 18th and 19th centuries styles. All the inner walls had been taken out. It was now a large open space on the ground floor; four large supports kept the roof up.

Closing the door behind him, Wayne took a few steps in side and then spotted something he never would have linked with Megamind. Curled up on the sofa was a silver tabby cat. He looked over at Megamind, surprised. "You have a cat?"

Megamind looked back at him over his shoulder and noticed the surprised looked. He turned fully to look at Wayne starring at the small ball of fur and he smiled. "Yeah. Newton's a good friend. Nothing like Minion, but he's company." The blue man sighed again. This migraine was really started to worry him.

Wayne looked at him. "You named a cat Newton." The genius nodded slowly. The ex-hero laughed lightly.

At the calling of his name, the silver tabby stood up on the sofa and miaowed, getting the attention of his master. Megamind walked past the other alien and over to the cat, which jumped up onto the armrest and started to fuss against the blue hand.

Wayne felt like an intruder and at the same time like he had landed in an alternate universe where Megamind had been the good guy all these years. He looked away after a while.

Megamind couldn't take the pain of the migraine any more. He walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard. He grabbed a small bottle; taking three tablets, he swallowed them. He and Minion had made a whole rang of medical items for themselves over the years.

After a few minutes he could feel the effects of the migraine fading, knowing that it wouldn't be a quick fix; he would need to have Minion scan him later. He walked back to Wayne and asked, "Okay, which one of them sent you looking for me then?"

Wayne still hadn't turned to meet the others eyes. "Roxanne." He heard a sigh and he fully turned to the other. "Why haven't you called them? It's been two days."

"I've had something -" the blue alien turned his back to the man and looked at the failed machine. He didn't want to tell him about helping Bernard's mother. "I needed to be alone," he lied.

Wayne sighed; he knew there was more but didn't push. "I understand that." He walked closer. "Just call them, please." He gotout his mobile and held it out. "If you don't call, I think Roxanne or Minion will use that DNA-gun with my powers and come looking for you."

Megamind grinned at the idea of a super powerful girlfriend; his daydream was broken by Wayne forcing the phone into his hands. He looked at it, sighed, opened it up, scrolled through the numbers until he saw her name and pressed it.

On the north side of the city a different story was taking shape. When the first few police officers had appeared at the large crater, they soon realised they couldn't do a whole lot and had called in the military.

That had been 24 hours ago; the site had been closed off to the public and was being watched.

* * *

><p>Major General Alan Greenfield had served the army for 57 years. He'd been in a lot of wars, seen and heard a lot of odd things over the years, but coming to Metro City was, in his mind, one of the most relaxed times in his life. Everyone before him who had taken this posting had hated it mostly because of the two super-powerful beings that lived in the city. Megamind's and Metro Man's fights were just too much for them to handle. But all that had changed in the last few months. Since Megamind had changed sides, the people were confused with how the villain-turned-hero had changed his attitude towards the armed forces because of the appearance of Major General Greenfield. The ex-criminal genius didn't just come and help the police now but also he came to aid any soldiers under the command of General Greenfield. None of the public knew why the Major General and Megamind seemed to understand each other so well. To them it was totally confusing. Both Roxanne and Wayne had tried to get the blue alien to talk about it, but all they got was silence. They had even tried talking to Minion about it and got the same reply. It was all too confusing.<p>

Alan Greenfield had always kept his family and military lives apart and for many reasons he had kept his family life a secret. Only his bosses and a few well known people knew the truth. General Greenfield had a younger brother who had changed his name for his own protection, to Chris Fowler. The reason for all these secrets was that his younger brother had been looking after the ex-criminal genius since he was a baby; Chris Fowler was the Warden at Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted. So when Alan got a call from his brother months ago telling him that Megamind had changed to the good side, Alan had taken the post at Metro City to help the blue hero. General Greenfield had sent orders for his best team of soldiers to head to the crash site; this group's codename was well known within all the world governments: Theta. Three members of this elite group stood around talking. Markus Sparrow, the leader of the team, was a tall, light brown man, heavily built, with dark eyes and hair. Greg Colman was the pilot of the team, the one that flew them to their locations. He was thin and pale, with blue eyes and sandy brown hair. Then there was Katie, the only female on the team. She was a pure military woman. She had short sandy brown hair and her eyes were very dark brown. These were three of the eight members that made part of this very well know elite group.

The male who was sat on a stack of boxes was Greg. He spoke. "Markus, why are ours orders to come here and babysit some police?"

"Yeah, Mark," added Katie. She turned to the other man and sighed. "I heard the General's thinking of calling in Megamind to help on this."

"Yeah, and that fly boy faker, too." Greg spat. The two looked at each other.

The large male sighed heavily "I'll never understand why-"

Greg leaned back on the boxes. "I'm not sure why he came out of hiding like that; Afeeke can handle himself."

The female laughed, interrupting him. "Greg, I would shut up. You don't want Afeeke of all people on your back."

"Aw, come on, Katie. How's he going to find out?"

"Greg, he's been a member of our team-"

Suddenly the group heard someone shouting madly, "MONSTER! MONSTER!" They watched as the man came running past. The group of three soldiers looked at each other grinning insanely; finally, some action. The three ran around the building, only to stop dead at the sight in front of them.

* * *

><p>An hour early Jeremy Autumn had watched as the army had moved in on the half-mile-wide crater site. He had been sent out of Metro City limits to cover a story about an asteroid hitting the earth.<p>

As usual, he had made a scene in the news room to his boss about going to cover something as low as this. Carl had told him, if he didn't go, he would be out of work.

So here Jeremy was in the hot summer sun. Standing at the edge of the army blockade, he could just make out the still-smoking rock being lifted out. It was a third the size of a car and it was slowing cooling down but parts were still giving off heat, glowing a mixture of reddish-orange shades. It looked like lava. Every now and then, flicks of green flame could be seen.

His cameraman, Tod, came up to him. "The army's telling all news crews to leave now." He held his camera in his hands. "Oh, yeah. Got a call from Carl. He called us back; told me to tell you to go home." He shrugged. "Heard on the radio about the cops involved in a high speed chase with two of members of the Doom Syndicate."

Jeremy looked at him. "Who's covering that?"

Tod didn't look at him; he already knew the reaction he'd get. "Wilson."

Jeremy looked at him with fury in his eyes. Then he began to make his way into the army-controlled site.

Tod looked around at a few soldiers who had appeared. They were watching the reporter as well. Tod hissed out, "Jeri, what are you doing?"

"Taking a closer look." He kept walking.

Tod had a very bad feeling growing in the back of his mind. He reached into his pocket and got his mobile out and started to call a number.

Jeremy was only halfway there when suddenly green flames flared up and in his direction, covering him in green fire. Many others screamed out the reporter's name and some of the soldiers that were closer tried to get close enough to help him.

Tod had dived for cover behind the news van, only to come face to face with three members of team Theta.

"Have you got a phone?" The cameraman nodded, dug it out and handed it to the larger man, who keyed in a the number he knew well. As he put the phone near his ear, it started to ring, then almost immediately it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Minion, been a long time. It's Markus."

"Oh hello, Mr. Sparrow." The fish sighed happily. "How have you been?"

"Look, sorry I can't talk long. We're under orders." Markus's tone lowered "Can I talk to him?"

"Oh I'm sorry, too. He's not in."

"Ah. Any idea when he'll be back?"

"No." There was a slight pause. "But can I help?"

There was some muffled talking then Markus's voice became clear again "Oh! Yes, you can."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"She's not answering."

Wayne came out of the kitchen and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "She's at the Lair. Try calling Minion."

"I called him first. He's not answering, either." Megamind looked down at Newton. He leaned down and made a little fuss over the cat. Newton miaowed back.

He stood up, turned and made his way to the door. As he did, he grabbed a set of keys. Wayne followed him. Both walked to the garage and Wayne watched as the blue alien opened it.

One of the neighbours next door was in her front garden. She looked over at them; she called over, "Hey sweetie -"

She took one looked at Wayne and within moments she was glaring at him with cold brown eyes. Megamind noticed. "It's okay, Alice Evelyn."

"If you say so, love." She turned her back to the ex-hero and walked down the street away from them.

Wayne watched her go, then he turned to Megamind. "What's up with her?"

"Oh that's Alice Evelyn. She's not a big fan of yours. She's also a villain." He smirked at the wide-eyed look Wayne was giving him now. "Oh, yes. I still keep in contact with a small number of my old villainous friends. Don't tell Roxanne." His grin faded slightly. "She found out I lived next door to her only a few months ago. The next time I was here, she invited herself over and then forced me to talk about it all over tea." He looked at Wayne and sighed. "Oh, she may be a villainess but she's a great lady and she's British."

"Okay." Wayne shook his head still confused "what's her other name? Have I heard of her?"

"Oh, I think you've heard of her." He smirked and opened his mouth, but at that moment 'Welcome to the Jungle' started playing; Wayne looked over at Megamind and realized that it was his phone. He smirked.

Megamind took the phone out and opened it. "Ollo." He stopped what he was about to say and just listened. After a long silence, he replied in a panicked tone, "Markus? A Monster made of lava? Uh, what did you just say, and what's that sound?" A worried look appeared on his face.

Wayne used his super hearing to listen in on the conversation. "-that reporter, Jeremy Autumn, got into the closed site and he's been turned into a lava monster-" Wayne could also hear screaming. He then interrupted. "Little buddy, I really think we should go, now!"

Megamind nodded and then spoke into the phone; as he did, his eyes narrowed. "Markus, tell your men on sight to get somewhere safe." He closed the phone and made his way over to the car. He had gotten to the door and put the key in, then looked back at Wayne.

The ex-hero was listening to the chatter on all the army radios with his super hearing. He then looked back at the ex-villain. "It's on the north side of the city." He smiled. "We'll have to get there fast."

Suddenly, without any warning, Wayne moved fast, grabbed him and lifted him, then just took off into the air, leaving Newton in the front window looking up. "Miaow."

As the two came closer to the crater site both aliens could see police cars moving to let the more powerful military vehicles move in.

As he slowly descended, Wayne watched one of the military vehicles stop. Men came jumping out the back. He followed them with his eyes.

"Put me down. Put me down!" a slightly panicked voice yelled out. "Now, Wayne!"

Wayne was more focused on what was ahead. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. In the crater, near the edge, was a monstrous beast of green fire and hard lava-like skin. But Megamind's constant moving brought him back. "Oh, will you stop moving around so much?" His voice rose. "Megamind, stop-" He couldn't finish as Megamind had been moving within his arms so much that he dropped him; luckily, it wasn't that high up.

Within second of dropping to the ground he stood up and looking around wildly at the crater site. Wayne landed lightly next to him.

"Next time stay still," Wayne growled.

Ignoring him Megamind spotted some people he knew and rushed over, leaving a confused Wayne behind him. Megamind's gleeful voice was heard loudly around the area. "Hey, Markus, been long time."

Markus turned and smiled at him. "Oh. Hey, Afeeke" He then noticed Wayne behind the blue alien. He narrowed his eyes. When he finally spoke again his tone was flat. "Hello, Metro Man."

This told Wayne that this Markus guy wasn't a fan of the retired hero. Wayne's eyes widened at what this newcomer was wearing and he looked at the back of Megamind's head. The movement made Markus smirk. He mostly ignored Wayne and focused on Megamind. "I see they let you out again." The tanned and heavy-build man grinned.

"Yeah, you know Alan." he grinned; the other man laughed.

Wayne completely missed that something important was happening here and his mind latched on to something simple. He stepped closer. "Your name's Afeeke?" Wayne looked shocked at hearing his ex-rival's real name. The look on Megamind's face was a picture.

"Yes, Wayne, it is."

The group looked through the van's front window. "That beast will tear us apart!" He looked at Megamind, who nodded in understanding. He twisted a setting on his watch. "Just sent a command to call for some brainbots."

"I wish you had those bots on our last mission," Markus added.

Megamind turned his head and notice Greg and Katie walking closer to them. He smiled, then asked Markus "What's the General's orders?"

Katie's eyes widen she spotted Megamind. She walking over to him, then she stopped and her eyes narrowed. Then her fist hit Megamind's face, but he stood his ground. "THAT!" she spat, "was a thanks for your so-called back up last time." Markus winced as he watched Megamind rub his face. He turned to her. "Look, I'm sorry, Katie, but I had to get back to Metro City for -" Grey slung his arm around Megamind. "Give it up, your Death Ray plan worked great." He looked sideways at the blue alien. "Okay, it failed, but it was still funny watching you." Megamind sighed and closed his eyes. Katie turned to Wayne with cold eyes, looking back at Megamind. "Oh, yeah, Afeeke." Her face changed like lighting and she hit him playfully on the shoulder. "I'm so glad you finally came over to our side. It's going to be amazing to finally work with you like we all should have." Megamind grinned. Wayne watched this display unfold in from of him. He suddenly held up his hands and called out, "Okay, stop, please, just stop. This is all just too crazy." He looked from Megamind to the soldiers. He pointed at Megamind "How come you're suddenly best buddies with the US military? Do Minion and Roxanne know?"

Megamind and the soldiers looked at each. Megamind shook his head "Roxanne doesn't know but she will after today."

Next to speak was Katie. "Look, sweetie, I'm sure you think you know everything about Megamind since you're the one that turned him into a villain." He smiled and nodded at Megamind. The military woman continued. "But, sorry to tell you this, but he and Minion have both been helping us for the past 4 years."

A shocked Wayne just stood staring at the blue alien.

It had now been an hour since Megamind had taken the medication for the migraine, but being on site with his military team, he found it was slowly returning. As he looked around the battle field, he saw the reason why neither Minion nor Roxanne had answer their phones.

Roxanne stood with her new camerawoman Rosina. She was reporting what was happening to the rest of the city. He mentally thanked her for warning the city. He soon snapped out of his daydream as something dark and blurred flew past.

He turned in surprise. It was Minion in the spiderbot, trying to avoid large fiery rocks being thrown at him.

Wayne was still shocked from what he had just heard about the ex-villain. When he recovered enough, his eyes widened at the sight of a large creature that was made out of living lava.

Megamind saw that all the spiderbot's attacks were completely useless on the rock body but that wasn't stopping Minion and the soldiers from fighting. They were just not going to give up. He grinned with pride. Megamind lowered to a crouch and made his way over to Roxanne knowing she was still reporting but he needed information and Markus needed to command his men, so that left only her to find out what was happening.

She looked at him; as he got closer, she noticed Wayne, too. Her face lit up briefly forgetting the camera. "Guys! Oh, thank god you're both here."

There was a sudden loud crash and all three turned and saw the spiderbot impacted on another news van, Megamind stopped half way to Roxanne, his eyes widened in shocked. He could tell the spiderbot was on its back and Minion was trapped. Panic fill his mind. Megamind rushed forward. "MINION!" he yelled.

The blue alien fell to his knees. He started to dig and pulled at the metal, not caring that he was cutting through his leather gloves to his hands.

All that was going around his mind was _Minion,__you'd__better__be__alright._ He hadn't realizing how close to the lava monster they both were until he looked up through the legs of spiderbot. His whole body seemed to freeze in its glaring with red eyes.

He heard that same voice that had sung the song speak. This time it cold and calm. _*let__ me __play*._

Minion's voice called out from under the fallen bot. "Sir, Sir, run, oh, please just run."

_*let __me __play,__ let__ me __play,__ I __know __its __weakest __point*_ the calm, cold voice in the back of his mind chanted.

Megamind was shaken back to reality at his friend's voice and he locked with his eyes, _*let__ me__ play*._ He sat back, his own eyes narrowed, and looked up at glowing red ones. Within his mind, he felt the spark, unnoticed by everyone. His eyes blazed violet for a few seconds.

The cold voice sang again, _*its__ head,__ its__ head*_

His eyes widened as the monster slowing opened it's mouth, feeling the heat come from it. He turning on the spot and yelled back, "WAYNE! Its head."

Roxanne and everyone around them watched in shock and surprised as the former hero rushed forward at the sudden order from his ex-rival, now friend. Wayne flew in fast and hit the lava demon's head, then he turned sharply flew in low and grabbed the spiderbot, Minion and Megamind. Seconds later, lava poured out of the monster's mouth, melting the van.

Landing back on the ground some distance away, Megamind noticed Minion's robotic right leg was damaged from the heat. He rushed out of Wayne's grip and came close to his friend. He ran his shredded leather gloves over the metal leg. His hands had cuts, but nothing too deep.

"Looks like the heat just melted some parts," he spoke while looking at Minion. "It'll make walking a little hard. I can fix it later at the Lair." He was glad his friend was okay.

"Oh, Sir, thank goodness." Minion fussed over him for a few minutes. "Where have you been the last few days?"

"I've been around." He grinned as he let Minion fuss over him for a while. "I'm fine, Minion." He looked over at the large lava monster.

Wayne chose that moment to ask, "What is that thing?"

From the ground, Minion spoke to both of them. "Sir, Mr. Wayne, that thing, as you put it, was Jeremy Autumn." He looked at the soldiers, then back. "I got a call from Mr. Markus Sparrow about an hour ago telling me he needed help with this monster." He looked down. "I'm sorry, Sir. I have been trying to get hold of you."

Megamind looked at his friend. "I knew I should have called."

Minion grinned. "Simply put, Sir, the asteroid in the crater has changed him. I haven't had time to do a scan, so I can't tell you how." Both heroes looked at him, then looked back over at the large monster.

Thinking back, Megamind snapped his fingers and pointed at the fish. "That idiot from the press conference," said the blue alien. Minion nodded.

Megamind saw Roxanne come over to them with two armed men; one was Markus and the other was Greg. "Megamind." She looked at Wayne and smiled. "Good work."

This moment was broken by the lava monster's howls of rage. Megamind looked at Minion. "Minion, your bodysuit and the spiderbot are both damaged. You can't -" he spoke sadly he looked over at the monster, seeing that it had broken out of the site and was heading towards the city.

"It has to be stopped, Sir." the fish spoke. Minion watched his friend. "Sir, go. I'll be ok."

Markus stepped closer "Hey, I'll look after him. Promise." He smiled, watching as Megamind stood and stepped away from them slightly. The blue man turned to Wayne. "Looks like Metrocity needs my wonderful help yet again." The former hero rolled his eyes at the smaller alien but the next words that were spoken made his grey eyes lock with toxic green. "Would you care to assist me?"

Wayne looked around at people who had noticed them and started to come closer; he saw the looks in their eyes. Then he looked at Megamind again nodding in agreement "Oh. Yeah, of course I'll help you; I just hope we can stop Jeremy." He looked in the direction the monster was now moving. It seemed to be going faster toward the city.

"I don't think that's his name anymore," said Greg; he had his back to them as he was watching the monster "It's more like a Behemoth."

Megamind grinned insanely. "Well, Greg, we can come up with a better name to call this monster later. Right now I have hero work, which is never ending." He looked back at the other three. "We'll be right back."

Roxanne nodded and within her mind she said _Be__ safe,__ you__ two._

Both grinned at her and Minion. Wayne stepped closer to Megamind and within moments both vanished in a cloud of dust.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The moment they landed in one of the streets ahead of the monster's path, Megamind stepped away from Wayne and looked down the street, then turns back to his ex-rival. "Yeah this should work." He looked around, seeing citizens shopping or doing other daily things. Looking back down the street, he saw a policeman making his way over to them. His name was Lieutenant Matt Walker. Matt looked back and fourth between them. His brown eyes then locked on the green pair and he spoke with a tone that clearly said he really didn't wand the ex-villain here. "We didn't called for any back-up support, especially yours."

Other citizens were starting to gather around them, surprised to see both old and new heroes here. Some citizens were shouting to have them sign things.

Unnoticed by the citizens, Megamind twisted a small button on his watch. He looked at Wayne, slightly panicked, then down the street. "Wayne, we really need to get all these people out of here."

From down the street they all heard the monster's howls. Wayne turned to the officer and the citizens. "You should all leave." They just looked at him.

Matt spoke up. "I think we, as in the Metro City Police, can handle this without you, you two" He turned without saying anything else.

Megamind looked over his shoulder at a Sergeant wanting his autograph. He smirked. "Okay, fine, be my guest." The Sergeant moved closer to him and held out something and a pen. Megamind took both and looked down. He narrowed his eyes at the sheet of paper; it was a part of a report. He leaned against a wall, then gave a short laugh and signed his name.

Without looking up, he called out loud enough for Matt to hear over the other citizens. "We'll stand back and let you do your fine work, then."

"But Megamind they can't-" A confused Wayne stood waiting and watched as the group of officer moved past them.

"Wayne, have a little more faith in the police." He calmly looked down the street and then at Matt's men, handing back the autograph.

"They can ask us nicely." Looking around, he grinned as he spotted a coffee shop. He tilted his head at Wayne. "The question now is, what will it be, tea or coffee?"

Twenty-five agonizingly minutes later, Wayne was on the very edge of his chair. He kept looking at random citizens, then back down the street, then repeating. He glanced over to the small group of officers clearly way out of their depth but refusing help from both more _**experienced**__**heroes,**__**one**__**with**_superpowers. He shook his head, not understanding that, and looked up to see Megamind making his way over to the table with their drinks; his blue ex-rival, now friend, had picked a table outside so they could watch.

As he came closer he said, "Hey, look. The lovely lady Tina was here and told me we could have these free. Isn't that great?" He set Wayne's drink down, then his, and sat in the chair opposite.

"Why aren't we going to help them?"

All he got in reply was a grin as the other sat and started putting sugar into his coffee. While doing this he calmly looked over at the officers. Without warning to Wayne or another one else, he yelled, "Hey, Matt, would you like our help yet?"

"NO!"

Megamind looked at Wayne and grinned. "See? He doesn't want it, Wayne." He sat back. "I know you're dying to ask, so ask."

Wayne looked away from the street at him. "Ask what?"

"What happened at City Hall two nights ago?" He lifted his drink to his lips. He noticed that the other citizens in the shop were all looking at them. He glanced outside, worried. He sighed lowed the mug. "We're just chatty, okay? We're not really going to leave them to fight that thing." All the citizens seemed to relax after hearing that.

A slightly surprised look crossed Wayne's face. Then he grinned, knowing that this monster would be dealt with soon, and added "But you're all in danger if you stay, so you should all leaves" He didn't have to ask again; everyone got up and ran.

"I noticed your suit change."

"Ah, so you notice that, then." He grinned wildly. The armour was in segments, black limbs alternating with silver-blue collar, short vest and pants sections. What looked like an abstract representation of his spine was represented in glowing pink over his real spine. Two silver-blue bands went most of the way around his abdomen, ending in glowing points on either side of the gaps at centre-front in each one. There was a silver-blue vambrace on his left wrist with a glowing panel on the back, over a bicep-length black glove; the right had a short black glove and his watch. The only spikes were on the shoulder guards, which stood out slightly. His boots were styled like engineers boots, but mostly blue, with black soles, ankle straps anchored with silver triangular fasteners and calf straps with silver buckles. "Since I don't have all your powers, I made this. You see, it's my new armoured suit. Since Minion and myself are on the good side now, I decided to make a new battle suit like the one I used when I battling Tighten, you know, that giant robot he destroyed." He then glared at his mug.

Seconds later his hyper mood kicked in again. "This time, though, I made it to fit my body. It was Minion's idea really."

Wayne looked at him, shocked. "You're not taking full credit for this?"

"Oh no, not this time or any other now. I've done that too much in the past." He lifted the mug drank a little then lowered it. "He's helped me a lot over the years. I think it's time he got credit." He looked down into his drink, smiling. "He really is a fantastic fish."

Their drink break was cut short by the arrival of the lava monster; Megamind put the mug down, looking over at the officers. Then he stood and stepped away from the table. He drew his gun.

Wayne hadn't noticed two nights ago because it was dark, but the bodysuit was a metal skin tight suit. He thought the new suit was very impressive. Then, realizing who he was dealing with, he smiled.

The monster's howls got closer and closer until it came crashing through a building.

The moment Matt and the other officers saw what it was they all turned to face Megamind and Wayne and shouted, "Er, we'd like your help now!" Then they ran down a side alleyway.

Both heroes left the coffee shop and just stood looking at the direction the officers had gone. Megamind was pretty much jumping up and down while grinning. He called over his shoulder "See? That wasn't too hard, was it?"

He walked to the centre of the street with Wayne behind him. "I'll let you do the fist work since you're so good at that. I'll try and find its weak spot." He looked at the superpowered figure without turning to him, waiting for his nod.

The lava monster seemed bigger than before. Wayne looked back at the blue alien, unsure. "Megamind, are you sure we can-"

"Wayne, get your head in the game." he looked ahead, ready for the fight.

Wayne could tell from years of fighting him that his little blue buddy was in full battle mode now.

He smiled as he felt something within him awaken. Oh, he missed this feeling. Okay, yeah, it was a bit weird working along side someone that was once his enemy. He shook his head. No, not enemy. Not anymore. He gave a side ways look at Megamind. Wayne could tell this change to being good had been the right move. He wasn't going to take the hero title from Megamind now, but he could sure use the help here as part of the agreement between the two.

His mind flashed back to a week ago as he, Megamind, Minion and commissioner of police stood in the Mayor's office. Megamind had said that after the announcement at City Hall in a few days, he would need to show to each citizens of the city that he was sorry for making fools of them. The three aliens and both the Mayor and Commissioner had come up with an agreement that if there was a situation that came up, all three people would come to one another's aid.

Another great howl brought Wayne back to the present. He stood ready. "Okay, buddy." The ex-hero stepped up and stood next to Megamind. The new hero handed him a small device.

With a blank face, he said "Put that on your ear, it'll help with me talking to you."

Wayne looked down at it. "Wow, I don't think I'll every get used to the new you."

Megamind narrowed his eyes slight confused. "Just take it." Wayne nodded.

From farther down the street, the monster turned, howled and then started to running towards them. Wayne flew strait at it. He pushed it into a building.

Meanwhile Megamind brought his left arm up to his chest. A small transparent computer screen appeared in the air and Roxanne's voice spoke. "Scanning for any weakness, love."

"Thank you, Roxy."

He looked up and watched Wayne fight the monster. Out of the corner of his eye, Megamind saw what he had been waiting for and smiled.

A good ten minutes into the fight, hundreds of brainbots started to appear and swam around the lava monster giving Wayne time to regroup next to Megamind.

The blue alien had been standing back away from the fighting letting the ex-hero and his brainbots do most of the work.

Wayne landed and looked at him panicked. "Nothing seems to be working."

Megamind looked around at all the people still in the area. He yelled "Brainbots, code: alpha, Nv."

To the complete surprise of Wayne and the people around the street a large swam of brainbots broke away and started picking up shocked citizens and flying off with them to safety.

Wayne looked over at Megamind and smiled knowing he would never let anyone get hurt.

This short peaceful moment was broken by the lava monster trying to speak, if you could call it that.

Its voice rumbaed in a low tone, it didn't sounded human anymore. "Why, if it's the ex-beloved son of the city. Oh, and look, if it isn't the little Azure with him."

Megamind stepped forward, his back to Wayne. His right hand griped the handle of his gun tightly and he growled, "Don't call me that."

The lava monster rumbled again. "Or you'll what? You're weak, just like that fool standing behind you."

Megamind seemed to calm down for a moment then in deadly cold voice he replied, "Time for me to come and play."

Time seemed to slow down. Megamind rushed forwards faster than Wayne had even seen him do. He also noticed how the little hero seemed to be in an oddly calm mood as he came closer to the monster.

Then he watched in horror as the large fiery beast raised its right fist and brought it hard and fast hitting Megamind in the chest, sending him flying backwards, crashing into the coffee shop window.

Broken chairs and glass were suddenly being thrown aside as Wayne dug around. His arms moved fast. "Megamind!" he yelled "Where the hell are you?" He suddenly stopped as he heard a cough.

He turned to look over where the till was on the work top and rushed over. As he looked over the counter, he found the blue alien lying on the ground, holding his head and moaning. Wayne could tell he had a few cuts around his face but nothing serious, and his suit looked fine. Sighing in relief, Wayne helped him to shaky legs.

"You okay?" Wayne asked.

"NO!" he almost screamed. "That thing, it's got no weakness," the ex-villain groaned. He looked out into the street, watching the monster move past the shop.

"What!" Wayne looked at him "Surely it has one, everything has." His voice was panicked.

Narrowed annoyed green eyes meet his own. "Well what's yours, then?" he snapped "It's not copper."

"Will you focus here?"

"Ah, right, okay." He leaned on what was left of a counter, holding his head.

Wayne could tell he had hit his head hard on something. "Look, maybe you should go have yourself looked at."

Ignoring the pain and Wayne's comment, Megamind shook his head slightly. "Well, we could try something like ny-tra-jin."

Wayne looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Ice!" he snapped while holding his head. He could feel that cold voice talked to him again.

*if you only let me have full control*

"We're in the middle of the city, Megamind, too far from the harbour."

"If I let you do want you wanted..."

*yes, yes let me, let me out*

Wayne answered. "Yes, we're on the same side now."

"No I'm not letting you."

*aww, come on*

"Megamind, are you alright"

"Oh shut up!" Megamind yelled, Wayne looked at him worried for a moment.

Megamind pushed back and stood away from the counter, ignoring Wayne.

Moments later both heroes stepped out of the wrecked shop and stood at the broken window. The lava monster had moved down a different street and vanished from sight.

Knowing it was going to be a very bad idea, Wayne asked "I know this hero act is all new to you, so I'm going to ask: how long do you think you can you keep it busy?"

With his mind a little cloudy it took him a moment to understand what Wayne was asking him. When he did his eyes widened. "You want me to keep that _thing_ busy?" He pointed in the direction of the monster. "Are you nuts!"

"How long?"

A long annoyed sigh filled the air. "If you're planning to go get some ice, then you better jump to it. I'll hold it off." He turned his back.

"Don't get cocky, little buddy; I need you to keep your cool." Wayne smiled.

Turning back to look at him, the green eyes darkened in seconds. "Don't call me that." He turned away once more. "Go, already. You're wasting time."

"I'll be as fast as I can."

Waving his hand, "Sure whatever," Megamind grinned at the streets ahead. "I have work to do."

With that. Wayne nodded and flew off. leaving the blue alien alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still working on the future chapters so until their done this is it for now. Bwhaha!<strong>

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

They had been following the path of destruction left behind by Behemoth for a few minutes. They were now well within the area the monster had last been seen.

Back at the crater site, Markus had told Roxanne he was going to move his men into position to stop this monster, but he didn't want Megamind to get hit in the crossfire. So he let her use one of his army jeeps to send word to the blue alien. Minion had very bluntly said he was going with her whether she like it or not, so with more help from Markus, she had moved Minion into the back seat. They were now speeding down the roads towards the dangerous area. Her camerawomen sat next to her in silence. This was her first month working with Roxanne and she loved it.

Minion's robotic body sat in the back of the jeep. He swam in his bowl to face them in the front. He briefly saw something fly up into the air; then it headed north away from the city.

His brown eyes knew who it was. "Where's he going so fast?" he said out loud.

Roxanne held the wheel with one hand and turned to looked over at Minion, then up, then back to the road. Time was not on their side. She put her foot down, making the jeep go a little faster.

It was another five minutes later that Rosina called out in an alarmed tone, "Roxie, floor it, girl!"

The reason became perfectly clear as the whole jeep was suddenly flung into a parked car on the passenger side. Everyone screamed in surprise as the jeep seemed to bounce and hit another the vehicle; then it came to a sudden stop.

Everything became silent for a long time. Roxanne sat back in her seat. She looked to Rosina. Seeing that she was all right and awake, she looked back over her shoulder at Minion. He smiled at her.

"Miss Ritchi, are you all right?"

Nodding carefully, "Yes, Minion"

"Oh, I'm glad." He moved his working leg to try and kick the door open. It made a loud clang sound but, other than that, nothing.

A very loud howl fill the quiet space making everyone in the jeep stop dead and look at each other with wide eyes.

Moments before the jeep crashed, Megamind had just dodged another fiery fist, then landed on the ground and rolled away just as Behemoth hit the ground where he had been.

Then the jeep came into view. He jumped out of its way and watched as it crashed. This distracted Behemoth and took its focus away. Slightly crouched on the ground, Megamind watched as the demon moved closer.

Raising a eyebrow as he heard a loud clang coming from the jeep, he could then make out Minion's voice. The cold voice from within him screamed out *Minion!*

From within the jeep all three waited for something to happen. Then the trio heard a second voice that sounded full of rage. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM, YOU-" The rest was drowned out by the monster howling in rage.

From inside the jeep, Minion could make out slightly blurry images through the window. His eyes widened at the figure who stood there between them and the monster.

He noticed that the new armour had been activated as it was now glowing a bright blue. "SIR, SIR!" he called, Minion panicked and started kicking at the door but it was jammed. The panicked tone from the fish made both women in the front turn to the fish. "SIR! Turn the armour off!"

He turned to Roxanne. "Miss Ritchi, tell him to turn it off. He'll listen to you. Please tell him."

She met Minion's eyes, then looked out the window at Megamind. He looked really good in that new body armour. The armour was in segments, black limbs alternating with silver-blue collar, short vest and pants sections. What looked like an abstract representation of his spine was represented in glowing pink over his real spine. Two silver-blue bands went most of the way around his abdomen, ending in glowing points on either side of the gaps at centre-front in each one. There was a silver-blue vambrace on his left wrist with a glowing panel on the back, over a bicep-length black glove; the right had a short black glove and his watch. The only spikes were on the shoulder guards, which stood out slightly. His boots were styled like engineers boots, but mostly blue, with black soles, ankle straps anchored with silver triangular fasteners and calf straps with silver buckles. She noticed that he seemed to be faster in his movements; she looked back at the fish, shocked. "What's happening to him?"

Minion looked out the window. "It's Sir's new battle armour. You see down his spine? That's where the artificial neural net connects directly to his nervous system. It enhances all his movements because Sir wanted it to be super fast. We hadn't had time to fully test it in a real fight." Minion looked at her with panicked eyes. "Sir wanted to wear it at the press conference but I didn't know he was still wearing it now. He really needs to turn it off."

Rosina spoke up. "He looks to be holding that thing off okay."

"I found out the night before the conference that the armour has a few errors."

Roxanne looked from the window to the fish. "Errors like what?"

"Mostly to do with energy levels. Let's say if Sir was exposed to a massive electrostatic shock, it would overload his mind in ways I don't want to think about." Minion gave a worried smile. "Sir and I built the armour together. It's made only for his body. It's the closest he's going to get to being psychic."

"He looks tired." Rosina turned in her seat to look out. Roxanne also looked; she noticed there seemed something different about Megamind's moments.

This news made Roxanne a little uneasy. "Minion, will the armour keep him safe?" He looked at her, unsure. She looked up in the sky out the front window. "And where is Wayne?"

"Why bother with him? He's only just abandoned Sir again." The fish turned back to the door and started banged on the door harder "SIR!."

Then that calm voice within his mind returned with terrible power. *Attack now.* Megamind jumped up high and with his right leg ready he kicked the demon's face.

At the same moment a giant hand reached out like lighting and grabbed his right leg, _It__'__s__a__good__thing__I__have__this__armour__on_, the beast lifted him up and growled at him.

Megamind suddenly felt crushing heat from the lava-made hand. _Oh,__hell.__I__really__wish__I__turned__off__the__connections__to__my__nervous__system._His own body tried to regulate the armor's temperature.

He slowly made his body swing while upside down. Holding his gun in his right hand, he fired. He knew it would do nothing to hurt the monster, but he had to do something.

Suddenly, all that heated pain was forgotten as he was flung back.

Megamind's eyes widened in a new type of pain as his back hit the wall of a building completely in the view of the jeep. He slid down and fell to the ground coughing hard. The armour was dulling the pain in his whole body but his mind was on fire. He couldn't move much as pain rippled around within his mind making everything blurry; the throbbing headache had returned with new force.

He closed his eyes and wished he could do the same to his ears as very loud sound was just torture. He tried hard to block out both types of pain. He wished Wayne would just hurry up now. He felt the cold mind within him, and he had to use all his will power to force it back.

Behemoth moved in closer. Megamind slowly raised his head to meet red eyes full of hatred. Within himself a calm control took hold. *Trust me.* He weakly gave a mental nod and then his body slowly rose up. His eyes blazed violet and then narrowed. He stood staring at the demon.

Moments later he felt something impact hard into the ground and freezing air pass him. Shaking his head, Megamind felt the unknown mind once again withdraw into the shadows of his awareness. Confused, he turned his head as he felt strong hands move around his sides. In a gust of wind he fell something pick him up and move him away, fast. He blinked a few times to try and clear his vision. It was still blurry, but he could make out Wayne's figure.

Knowing now that everything was safe, he reached down to the armour controls and keyed in the shut-down code. He sighed heavily as he felt the power go off and relaxed a little. It took awhile but slowly his sight returned to him; the throbbing headache remained, but quieter then before.

He leaned against Wayne for support. Shaking his head slightly, he looked over at what had stopped the lava monster. He smiled. That soon turned into a grin. Then he just started to laugh, not caring how he sounded. He looked at Wayne, then pointed at the item in question and just laughed.

Wayne looked down at him, full of worry. He wasn't sure what to do with Megamind the way he was acting. Even back in his days as a villain, nobody knew what to do with him when he laughed insanely like he was doing right then. He asked, unsure, "Little buddy, are you all right?"

"Oh… I'm fine, throbbing headache but fine… I so can't… believe… you dropped… an iceberg on him."

That was all he managed to work out from the still madly laughing Megamind. Wayne suddenly felt very worried about the blue alien's mind. "Err, okay."

Megamind was still giggling but calming down when finally the jammed door from the jeep was kicked away and from within it a blur of brown and gray moved fast towards both aliens.

Megamind turned his head and saw that Minion was moving on his knuckles like real gorillas do. The strong upper arms kept him from hitting the ground and his legs were being dragged.

"Oh sir!"

The moment he saw that Megamind was all right, Minion spun around, facing the ex-superhero. He rarely showed his anger, but he was mad at Wayne for leaving his friend. He didn't speak. The fish just narrowed his eyes dangerously at Wayne.

Wayne didn't want to get on the wrong side of the fish. He gulped at seeing him look at him like that and then noticed the fish's teeth. Wayne wondered then, what if Megamind got badly hurt or, worse, killed? What could this seemingly innocent fish do? The wrath he could unleash upon the one who did that act was truly unknown. It took Wayne awhile to speak as he was trapped within those amber eyes. "Look, I was going as fast I could, but cutting that thing free wasn't easy-" he looked at his blue friend, then back "-and I had a time limit to get back here before Blue got roasted."

Minion just stood and glaring at him. Megamind's eyesight had returned to the point were everything had stopped being so blurry and he didn't feel so dizzy anymore. He saw how his lifelong friend and ex-rival were looking at each other. He sighed. "Wayne, Minion, will you both calm down? I'm fine." Megamind slurred his words a little. The throbbing headache had lessened to a dull thud in his head, as he was now being supported by Roxanne.

He heard her say, "Are you all right? You had us all very worried for a moment back there."

He nodded and grinned at Roxanne.

She smiled back. "Is that armour off now?" He nodded.

Lifting his arm up he showed her the controls that clearly were powered off. Then he spoke to her, completely ignoring the fish and ex-hero stand-off. Roxanne was watching, but turned to look at him.

"Yeah. It needs more testing, but it had a really good workout just now." He grinned wider. "I know where the problems are with it, so next time will be more effective."

Minion turned in his bowl, forgetting Wayne. "Oh, Sir, I did a few scans on the armour and found an error in the neural net connection."

Raising an eyebrow Megamind looked at him. "An error? What kind?"

"A week before we uploaded the coding into the armour, someone hacked into the computer network in the Lair. They downloaded tons of files. There were viruses in every one." The fish looked at him. "One of the files was uploaded into the armour." Minion looked his friend up and down for a moment. He smiled. "Don't worry, Sir. I tracked this man down and he's now with the police."

"Do you think the armour is safe?" Megamind asked

Minion smiled. "Yeah. Just stay away from anything that gives off high levels of electromagnetic radiation."

Megamind keep this mouth shut. He had just had a big fight with this Behemoth and worried his friends. He didn't want to add more. He would let them know later. Feeling better on his feet, he stepped away from Roxanne's arms and looked briefly at Wayne before looking past his shoulder at the iceberg that blocked the street.

"Wayne, can I ask why you went and got an iceberg? I did have a freeze gun back at the Lair."

"Sir, I called the brainbots to bring it."

Megamind turned smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Oh, now you tell me."

Minion and Roxanne smiled as the ex-hero turned and looked up at the iceberg behind them.

Roxanne looked at the iceberg and understood why Megamind had been laughing; she then looked at Wayne and tried not to laugh herself but couldn't resist. "Really, Wayne, an iceberg?"

The trio of heroes looked at each other, then at her.

Minion turned away and with some difficultly moved to the side of the street. He hated not being able to help his boss and friend. Seeing his lifelong friend upset, Megamind moved away from Roxanne, who was now in a deep convention with Wayne. Stepping closer to the fish he asked, "What's up, Minion?"

The fish turned slightly in the water to look at him. The others had walked away to give them space. Amber eyes met green. "Sir, why did you trust Wayne? He's always hurt us in the past."

"Minion, I had no choice. It would have taken a while for the brainbots to arrive with the gun. Who knows what the monster could have done to the city in that time?" He watched his friend closely. He opened his mouth to say more but stopped half way and he then turned slowly.

_*It__'__s__not__dead,*_ the calm voice spoke. _*Watch__it__move.*_

Megamind's whole body turned to look at the iceberg with narrowed eyes. From his spot on the ground Minion was trying to watch him and the large object as well.

Not long later, a small group of brainbots appeared, two of them carrying a large gun. It had four barrels with small spikes going all the way around. The chamber was made of some type of clear material; within it was a pale blue liquid that looked almost like gas.

Taking the gun from the brainbots, Megamind started walking closer to the iceberg, his eyes widened with excitement. "Been awhile since I've use this baby." He patted the gun lightly. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a loud cracking sound was heard echoing around the street. This made all but Megamind jump and turn to look at the iceberg.

Moments later a large chunk of it fell to the ground.

The loud cracking sound continued to be heard coming from the iceberg for some time. The group were rooted on the spot, just watching large chunks fall to the ground. Through the hole where part of it had fallen away, Megamind could make out a closed eye. Suddenly it opened and the beast stared at him.

The calm voice spoke. _*Move__closer.__We__need__to__finish__this.*_

Minion was still watching his friend, noticing that he seemed to go into a trancelike state and then he started moving closer to the iceberg.

Megamind stopped a few meters away and stood, staring up at the demon with unfocused eyes, his right eye violet and his left green. He held the gun close and watched the creature trapped within the ice.

The fish was the one closest; no one else seemed to have noticed his strange state until a large chunk fell and landed next to the unaware blue alien.

"Megamind!" Roxanne yelled but she got no reaction from him.

Minion rushed forward on his robotic arms and jumped up onto his working leg long enough to grab him, pulling him back just as a large chunk hit the ground where he had been. Both of them fell backward.

Hitting the ground and landing on Minion's chest snapped Megamind back to reality. He shook his head. He was looking back at Minion who was also looking at him, concerned. In that moment Megamind remembered what happened with the machine at the east lair. "Minion, something happened. I -"

The voice roared into life. *Don't tell him or the others about me.*

"Why not?" Megamind mumbled lowly.

*Because they will lock us away.*

"They won't do that to me."

*Us,* the voice growled out.

"You're in my head."

"Sir, are you all right?"

*Just don't tell them. I'll explain later.*

Minion watched as Megamind stood and turned away from him for a moment. Then he mumbled, "Yes, yes, I'm fine, Minion, hmm, ok, fine. Later, then." As he spoke, he raised the gun that the brainbots had given him. He changed the setting on it to 'deep freeze' without looking.

The two friends looked at each other, then nodded. Minion felt something was up with his friend but this was not the place or time to ask. He got up on his arms using his good leg for balance, rushed back to where both women stood and led them behind the jeep.

Megamind took a step closer to the slowly melting iceberg; he lifted up the gun and held the four barrels with one hand and butt in the other. His eyes moved back over at Wayne, whose eyes met his in confusion.

"Use your cold breathe while I use my snowflake gun." He thought about renaming the gun after this with a smile.

Wayne nodded in understanding and he stepped closer, he heard the ex-villain count out, "One, two, three, FIRE!"

The surrounding area was suddenly hit with blizzard conditions. The air all around started to freeze. Anything that got hit by the combined powers was suddenly frozen and would take ages to be freed.

Minion, Roxanne and Rosina were hiding behind the jeep. A cold cloud hung in the air, slowly flowing past the edge of the jeep. Roxanne slowly looked around the corner to watch the ice reforming. She noticed worriedly that the deep cold was causing Minion's bowl to frost up. She placed her hand on his robotic arm and smiled at him. He smiled back weakly. He didn't like the cold.

After some time, Wayne had to stop as he was out of breath. He looked at his blue friend, knowing that the gun had a lot more power; he noticed the manic look in Megamind's eyes and thought it was a trick of the light as he saw the blue man's eye were violet not green. He looked up at the reforming ice in hope, but all too quickly the ice shattered and the lava demon moved. The beast's right arm lifted and suddenly smashed the rest of the ice, freeing its body. Then, instead of resuming its attack, it held still.

The beast had a look of what could be called pain on it's face. It fell to the ground on what were once it's knees. It howled in pain. Minutes later, green flames flicked all around them. The flames gave off incredible heat, melting away the ice and rock that cover its large body, leaving only a small human form in a pool of warm water.

Roxanne who had stepped away from the van called out, "He's changing back?"

Megamind walked closer to the fallen man, who lay on his side. He raised a hand to Jeremy's face. No reaction. He then knelt next to him and placed a hand on his back.

"It's a good thing too; I don't think my body could handle much more of that electromagnetic radiation".

Concern for his close friend's health had Minion moving up. "Sir, with everything that was happening, I forgot to do a scan on Mr Autumn's changed body. Are you in any pain?" He stood on his knuckles close to the blue alien, not bothering with the looks he was getting from Roxanne.

"I'll be okay, Minion." He down at Minion's damaged suit and into brown eyes. "It wasn't that bad. I just feel a little sick."

"We should get back to the Lair, then." It seemed the rest of the world had been blocked out as the two spoke. "I'll have the brainbots scan you for any cell damage and I'll clean your suit." He smiled warmly.

Megamind smiled back at his friend. "Thanks. A good night sleep would be wonderful right about now".

Suddenly both ex-villains heard someone close to them cough. They turned to see Roxanne, Rosina and Wayne starring at them. Both of them looked at each other then turned away, Minion took a few steps away.

Megamind looked down at Jeremy again, knowing the police couldn't do much with something like this. He lifted his left arm up and pressing a key on the computer mounted in the vambrace on his left wrist. Its screen lit up and dialling tones were heard. Then it was answered.

"I was wondering when I would here from you, Afeeke."

"Markus, you can bring your soldiers in. The monster's been dealt with."

"Right, good work. Will be there shortly." Megamind hung up.

"Uh?" Roxanne stepped closer to the aliens. She took one look at Wayne. He was looking away. _Does he know why Megamind was calling the military?_ her mind screamed at her. _Oh, God, the military._ She turned back to the blue alien. "Megamind, whose soldiers? Who have you called?" She looked down at his back.

Megamind spoke without turning to looking up. "Roxanne, lots of people helped as us while we were growing up in prison." He stood and turned slightly to face her. "Not many knew about Major General Alan Greenfield. I have a lot to thank the man for." He then stood up and faced her. He smiled. "Don't worry. These guys are all right."

Wayne looked down at the man on the ground. He was slowly moving. In a low tone, he said, "Markus is coming to help him. Right." He looked up at Megamind.

Megamind smiled. "Yes, he is." He looked back at Roxanne. "The General's the reason why -" His eyes went out of focus as a painful memory wasted over him. He fought to push it away.

Roxanne touched his shoulder and smiled.

After moment, he shook it off and looked back at them with a weak smile. "Alan made a deal with me shortly after one our battles four years ago." He looked over at Wayne, who was looking down at the human on the ground.

Megamind continued. "I agreed to it. I always surprise him by keeping to the military rules." He smiled, slowly standing as four large army vehicles rolled up.

Roxanne eyes widened, as a man got out of one at the vehicles and started walked over to the five of them. He looked just like the Warden, but older.

Green eyes locked with dark brown ones. Roxanne watched as her boyfriend's smile changed to a wide grin.

"Hey, boys. It's been a while," the older man called happily.

The blue man shook his head and watched as more soldiers came out of the backs of the vehicles. "Ah, Uncle." He came over to meet the older man but noticed something in the corner of his eye.

It was another older man, this one dressed in white lab coat. Walking over to the group with this man were three soldiers one. In the lead was a man, a Lieutenant Colonel with dark hair and cold eyes, followed by a Major with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and a female First Lieutenant with red hair and blue eye. Megamind didn't recognized any of them and from the look on his Uncle's face he didn't know either. Megamind turned his head and looked at the fourth man. The only movement to come from the blue alien was him breathing. He growled within his mind. This was one human he truly wanted to kill.

This man didn't bother to look at anyone. His gaze was fixed down at Jeremy's body with a cold smile. Megamind's eye narrowed with pure hatred. Dark his thoughts filled his mind.

To be Continued

**Author's Note:** Okay guys here's the latest chapter, I'm still working on all future chapters as I found a large error with in the stories end and it's made me to rewrite so parts of chapters 6 to 9 so until the future chapters done this is it for now...


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** chapters from here beta by joanhello (member from the megamind_movie Community on Livejournal)

**Chapter 6**

The Major General stopped some distance from them. He nodded to two of the soldiers, who lifted Jeremy up off the ground and took him back to one of the vehicles. The confused reporter seemed to be conscious, looking around at the street as he was being taken away.

"Oh, amazing work, like always," the older man said in a cheery tone. He saw the looks on the others' faces. Wayne and Roxanne watched at the military personnel worked.

Alan smiled warmly at the others. "These two are some of my top men. In your case, aliens." He gave a warm smile to the small group. "Well, what have you told them so far?"

"Only that you kept me and Minion safe."

"Ah! You two haven't told them the full truth then" Megamind shock his head, looked at his Uncle.

Roxanne shot a look at her boyfriend. "You told me you didn't have any more secrets."

Minion spoke up. "Sorry, Miss Ritchi, but we've had to keep this one." He smiled at her. "If everyone in Metro City knew we were helping the U. S. military, they might have thought that Sir had somehow taken over the government." He laughed. Megamind rolled his eyes.

Alan turned to one of his men for a moment. "Lewis, tell Faith the news that Mr Autumn has been taken care of and we'll be returning to base soon." The soldier nodded and rushed off.

Megamind noticed and turned around on the spot. He narrowed his eyes. "Uncle, you're not -" The rest of what he was going to say stayed in his mouth as he saw that white coated man again.

"Ah, yes, I remember our deal." The general turned slightly to see what Megamind had seen but he was a few seconds late as the man in the lab coat vanished behind a packed jeep. Looking back he saw Megamind talking to Minion with somewhat of a dark look in his eyes and Alan found himself wondering what was going on.

He had always looked out for these two he thought of both of them as, in some way, family after his brother adopted both aliens all those years ago to keep them safe. The best place for that in the early years was the Prison for the Criminally Gifted.

His mind went back to that one time when he got a call from his brother screaming madly down the phone that some crazed scientist had taken the fourteen-year-old Afeeke and Minion. Alan had personally tracked down the crazy scientist at his lab. He had been horrified to learn that it was on the same base he had been posted to previously to the Metro City posting. Alan had gone in with team Theta, which back then was only a four-man team. The group had found the cell that Minion was being held in. The scientist had left him alone in the cold cell in the dark; the small fish looked at his rescuers happily from within the large tank he had been put in. But he was more worried about his young master. When Alan found Afeeke, the crazed scientist had been doing tests on the boy; young alien had five deep wounds on his chest, arms and hands. As the wounds healed they left scars hence the reason for wearing his leather body suits. Alan didn't want to find out what other things had happen to the boy. The look in the young blue alien's eyes told Alan one thing: if this crazy scientist showed his face anywhere around here again he would be dead.

* * *

><p>Rosina stepped back. "Roxanne, I really should get back and tell Carl everything is okay." Stepping forward, Alan nodded to another of his men, sending him to make sure she got back to the station safely.<p>

Waiting until the camerawoman was in the car, the Major General turned to Megamind and Minion. "Megamind, we you help with finding out what happened to Mr Autumn." He noticed the others' confused looks and turned to face them.

Megamind glanced around then at Alan "sorry Uncle I have my hands full with plans for the city"

The older human nodded in understanding "Well if you feel any free time, you know where to find me".

Roxanne looked over at Megamind. She then looked to his human Uncle, but he didn't speak. She looked back at the blue alien and asked with her eyes, not words.

Megamind had his back to the others, slowly turned, then stopped and watched the men in the background working before he finally spoke. He was speaking to Wayne and Roxanne in a low tone "helping the U. S. military has been a little side project I've had for the last few years." He looked over at the ex-hero and reporter. "It all started four years ago," his eyes locked briefly with Wayne, "after we finished our fight that time. You remember the fight we had where I created robotic clones of Roxanne." Wayne gave a weak smiled at the memory of that fight, he then nodded and let Megamind continue "The day after you dropped me off back at the prison, Uncle Alan came to by with an offer for me and Minion to join his new team on a special ops mission. I asked, What's in it for me?" He looked over at the officer who was now stood with some of his men. "He said a the chance to clear my name as a villain" he smirked at what he said next "all this was done in secret of course, and yes the president knows".

Roxanne took a step closer "you mean to tells that you haven't been a villain for four years"

"Oh yes I was still was the villain up until the whole 'lets fake our death game'" he sighed in pure annoyances and looked at Wayne "anyway the good General asked us both if I could keep up the act of being a villain until the right time, so I agreed" he stepped a way from them and stood next Minion bent down to look over the damage "I asked him one only thing in return: that no armed forced set foot in Metrocity."

Wayne's eyes widened in complete understanding. If the armed forced ever came between them while they were fighting, there would have been a lot of death and that was one thing none of the three aliens ever wanted to see.

"You see, Miss Ritchi," said Minion, "We've been on the good side for years now, just not showing it publicly, or to the Doom Syndicate." The fish smiled warmly, then looked over at Markus. The fish asked "How are the rest of team?"

"Jack, Drcao, Caj and Able are all back at the base." He came walking over to them, mostly looking at Minion. "You two guys should come back with us." Greg and Katie now stood far behind.

The fish and blue hero looked at each and smiled. "Yeah, we'd love to, after all the mess is fixed."

"Oh, remember that last mission? It was a total blast," Greg said from where he was stood. Then he ran over and grabbed Megamind by his shoulders and danced around him. The blue man looked sideways at the hyper man with a raised eyebrow and a amused look in his eyes. "This guy saved us all this one time by using his watch of his. Wanted to show off his new toy he disguised himself to look like some high ranking boss man and walked right into the enemy base, freed us and than what did he go and do only use their own weapons against them" Greg grinned madly, "I still can't get the image of you driving that tank out of my head."

Hearing this Wayne and Roxanne's jaws dropped. They looked back and forth between Megamind and Minion, completely shocked.

Minion added "I wasn't there when Sir did that" his friend smiled "Miss Ritchi; I was back in Metro City planning the next thing against Metro Man."

Katie's voice called from where she stood. "Save the history for later. Afeeke, what do you think they're going to do with him?" She looked in the direction that the men had taken Jeremy.

Markus also turned his head in the blue alien's direction, waiting for him to speak. Taking a few steps away from the group, Megamind stood alone. He slowly turned to face Wayne, narrowing his eyes darkly. "If you don't mind finding that out," he said coldly. Wayne only nodded.

The ex-superhero focused his hearing, listening out for any voices that could help with any information about the ex-reporter. Once he found the owner of the voice he started to repeat everything to the others. As he listened to the other man's conversation, he frowned, keeping his focus. He looked Megamind in the eyes. "He's talking about what they plan to do with Jeremy; they're planning on -".

"Oh, we have a little super spy," a heartless voice echoed around.

Megamind's mind froze at hearing that voice, but the rest of group from Metro City turned to see a male figure, tall and very thin, wearing a long white lab coat. He had dark hair but with some gray mixed in. As he got closer he looked at each member of the group from Metro City and a very thin, uncaring smile appeared on his long face.

Roxanne noticed in the corner of her eye that both her boyfriend and fish were motionless and silent; in fact, neither had turned around to see the new man. She was about to ask one of them what was up when the man addressed a member of her group.

His voice held a tone that told everyone that he soulless; he stopped a few feet in front of them. He looked at her and smiled. It didn't hold any kindness and his whole presence sent chills down her back. He had his eyes now fixed on Megamind's back "Oh, if it isn't my little Azure, come back to see me."

Wayne stood far away from this man but was closer enough to Megamind to tell things were not; he glanced at Megamind. The blue alien's hands were tight fists his knuckles white and his face shadowed. The moment Megamind's head tilled back Wayne froze at the pure murderous look in the blue hero's eyes.

Without turning the new hero spoke with gritted teeth "I'd watch your back, _doctor._ There are dangerous people around this city." His voice suddenly lower to a more threatening tone, which shocked all but his closest friend. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Roxanne couldn't see his face so she only had to looked at the back of Megamind's head. She could tell by his tense body that he was fighting not to turn and do something not so heroic. She saw the look on his fishy friend's face. He sat on the ground close by while holding his boss' arm tightly. It set alarm bells off in her head; the fish never used his robotic suit like that, he was the only thing holding Megamind back.

The new, strange man smiled wider, clearly enjoying the effect his presence was having. His excitement increased. Then he spotted Wayne. His eyes widen as he spoke again. "Oh, this is wonderful. Finally! After all these years, I finally get to see you in person." He looked around wildly. "I've never been able to see what your body could tell me. Your stupid adoptive parents kept me away from you."

His words made Roxanne turn her head and look at Wayne, who was now glaring at the man.

The cold doctor voice continued. "I have to say, that our short time together all those years ago was so much fun." He let his arm fly wide. "But here we are again the two of us!"

Megamind's voice still held that promise of murderous threats and something more. "Last time was a one-off, doctor." He looked over his right shoulder at the strange man; Roxanne saw the dark spark flair up within those green eyes.

She and Wayne had always wondered: if Megamind really and truly put his mind into being a real, pure, evil villain, what he could do? He never would have admit it back then, but he really cared for the city. Looking back now, she realized that Megamind kept all the other villains in check. Even now, they still followed his rules. But what if something happened and he changed? What could he do?

Stood on both sides of white coated man were the three soldiers: Lieutenant Colonel, Major and First Lieutenant. The three straightened up a little when they noticed the Major General, they were not under his command but still knew to what rank this man was.

Katie had gone over and spoken to Alan, who snapped his head around at hearing at her words. He noticed the situation and he came over in a panicked rush. "Dr. Wallace, you're supposed to be at the base."

"Ah, my good, kind, wonderful Major General, I'm so pleased to see you again." He glanced at both Wayne and Megamind. "It's been a very long time." The doctor turned fully to Alan now and his smile widened. "I'm terrible sorry, but once I overheard one of your men, I think it was a Major Drcao Santino, saying something about how you had some important guests. I just had to stop by and say hello." He lazily looked back over at Megamind with a cold smile. "I look forward to talking to you again, my little Azure." He turned and walked away.

Alan took one look at Minion's face; the fish looked at him, worried, then back at Megamind. The fish called "Uncle, may we leave now?" The older man nodded.

"Afeeke, I didn't know." Megamind didn't reply.

Wayne and Roxanne looked at the blue alien's back and then down at the fish. Both could tell from the look on Minion's face that, whatever was going on, it was nothing good. With great difficulty, Minion used his good leg and the arm that wasn't hold Megamind's arm to make his way over to a car.

A low ranking soldier from Alan's team spoke, not knowing the full history behind this Doctor and Megamind. This man was new to the Major General's team and also a big fan of the new hero and didn't read the warning signals. "But, but Mr. Megamind, we only just got here."

Megamind turned like a flash to face this man, his toxic green eyes glowed with rage. "We're leaving now, Minion." He broke free of the robotic arm and began to walk without Minion, but his lifelong friend didn't turn to apologize; he kept faithfully following his friend.

Wayne and Roxanne looked at each other, both suddenly very worried. The two followed them silently.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the Lair, Roxanne thanked Greg, who dropped them off. She watched the jeep leave, then turned and headed in the Lair.<p>

The drive back had been awkward beyond words. Megamind had sat in the front next to Greg, who was chatting about his latest girlfriend. Roxanne didn't listen and she knew Megamind wasn't listening, either; he had his back to them the whole time. Minion's suit was facing them but he was floating in the direction of his friend talking in a low and calm tone. She couldn't make out what he was saying.

Wayne watched with a worried expression as he heard what they were saying. He now knew what this Doctor had done to Megamind; he felt anger toward Wallace, but it wasn't his place to do anything.

Once in the Lair, things changed. Megamind walked slowly, ahead of the others, over to his work desk that was full of half-finished blueprints for new machines for the city's water system, to clean the bay, and the idea wall that was covered with new plans. He stopped just in front of it and stood with his back to them. He let his arms rest on the work top, breathing calmly, trying to regain control of himself. When he finally turned, an expression of solid calm was fixed on the blue face. Then, without any warning, it changed to complete rage and hatred; he spun around and started to grab random items and throw around the lair.

All the brainbots flew away and hid, not wanting to be in the line of their "daddy's" wrath.

The other three stood back. Both Minion and Wayne shielded Roxanne from any items that came at them. Neither the ex-hero nor the reporter had ever seen the villain-turned-hero like this in all the years of knowing him. Oh, he had been mad before, but nothing like this mental melt-down.

Minion forcefully told the other two to wait in the kitchen while he calmed Megamind down.

Roxanne had to duck as items that came at them. She took one looked at her blue hero in the maelstrom of rage, then ran to safety.

It was a good 3 hours later when Minion finally came back, without his enraged friend. At some point he had switched to an undamaged suit.

Looking to the door, waiting for the blue guy to appear, Wayne broke the silence. "Is he -"

Minion looked at him sadly. "I had to give Sir something to relax."

"You, you drugged him." Roxanne looked at the fish, shocked.

He replied quickly "Only to calm him, Miss Ritchi." He looked away, completely guilty and helpless. "I had to give him one of our strongest sedative, zodiapines. He'll be out for hours now."

Roxanne looked from the door that led from the kitchen into the main lair; she looked over at Wayne. He spoke at first to himself. "I wonder why he acted like that." Then Wayne looked up at Minion and asked again, "Why did he act like that?"

Minion walked over to the middle of the room and sat on one of the kitchen chairs, his large hands raised to his bowl. "I won't go into detail about what Sir and I have been through in the past." He turned from their faces. "But I will say this: Sir had it worse than I did, and I'm not talking about when we were at school."

Roxanne came and sat in one of the chairs next to him and held out her hand. "Minion," she started but stopped.

"Seeing Dr. Henri again after all these years has open old emotional wounds that Sir had thought would stay in the past." He looked at her. "I do believe Sir wants him dead even more that he did you, Mr Scott." The fish looked over at Wayne.

Wayne was slightly surprised by Minion calling him that. In the past, it had always been Metro Man or Goodie-two-shoes or something else.

Roxanne looked from the fish's face back toward the door, worried. "Will he be okay now?"

"I'm not sure." Minion gave a weak smile. "I thinking that trying to get him to focus on something would the best thing." Within Minion's mind flashed the safely of the city. He then looked at Wayne and asked "Would you mind patrolling the city until Sir's feeling better?"

"Oh, of course not, Minion." He looked back at the door.

Slowly blinking, he opened his eyes. His mind seemed very foggy. Still lying on the bed, he raised a hand to his head. The headache from previous day had returned and was hammering away. He tried to push it back but he felt weak. He somehow knew Minion had a part to play in this. He slowly turned his head to the right and saw a bottle with his writing on it. He could only make out 'zodiapines'.

He felt like he was going to fall sleep again any minute, but as he looked around in the dark room, he noticed that he was in his bed. He was thankful that Minion hadn't changed his clothes. He moved slightly and saw Roxanne in a chair not far away. She was fast a sleep with a blanket over her. He smiled.

His mind chose that moment to ruin the sweet mood by flashing back to the memory of seeing Doctor Henri Wallace and then what the man had done to him all those years ago. His hands balled tightly into fists.

The stronger sedative was working. He let out a sigh and looked away from her sleeping body. "I don't think I could ever tell you what he did to me," he whispered. His eyes dropped shut.

The last thing he saw before he fell asleep again was her sleeping form, then darkness.

Not long after Megamind fell asleep again Roxanne stretched out in the chair, letting the blanket fall to the ground. She looked over at the bed. Seeing that he was still lying there, she sighed, stood slowly, made her way over to him and kissed his cheek, then went into the kitchen.

She could hear music playing on low volume. It was the type that Minion loved. She push open the door and saw him happily dancing around the large room. She smirked at him until he saw her.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Oh no, you didn't." She looked over at the food. "Smells great."

He smiled. "It's Sir's favourite. It'll cheer him up."

She gave him a warm smile, then she looked back the way she had come. "Minion" she asked worriedly. "I've never seen him like that."

He turned in the bowl to face her. "When Sir calms down, it'll be okay." Minion gave a short laugh. "This is nothing, Miss Ritchi." He turned his whole body and walked off.

She followed him as he walked to another part of the Lair. She listened to him talk. "There were times when Sir would go off alone, either planning or to fight with Wayne, and it would be days or longer until I heard from him." He stopped near the car. "So I know he'll be okay. Just give him time with this."

Startling both, the Lair's the phone started to ring. Minion walked over to it and answered. Within seconds of listening to the caller, Minion turned to her. "No, I'm sorry, General, but Sir can't come right now."

The reporter's eyes locked with amber and she came closer. She could just make out some of the conversation. "Jeremy Autumn had a relapse," said the General's tinny voice, "and changed back into the lava monster, while he was being taken back to the base."

With phone in hand, Minion rushed over to the map and looked at it. "Yes, General, I see the road. It's not far from Glenfield housing estate. Don't worry. I'll be on my way." He pressed a button on the phone and hung up.

"Miss Ritchi." He turned his whole body. "Can you call Wayne? It'll take me a while to get there."

"What's up, Minion?"

"I know Sir needs time to get his head together, so we'll have to deal with this." He walked over to a hidden door and opened it.

"Deal with what?" the reporter asked "What's happening, Minion? You're not going to fight that thing, are you? You saw what it did to the streets and, and your suit."

"General Greenfield told me that Jeremy's turned back into that monster again. After what happened earlier between Sir and that so called Doctor," Minion turned in the bowl to her, "I don't think Sir would be much help."

Roxanne looked over his arm and her eyes widened, hanging up were tons of guns of all different sizes "Wow," she whispered.

Minion smirked. "Yes, they are very impressive, aren't they?" He grabbed the freeze gun.

"Right." She turned to walk over to the invisible car but was stopped by Minion. The fish was grinning happily.

"Miss Ritchi, can you stay here and watch Sir? Those sedative make him really dizzy and weak. I don't want him trying to start on anything until morning."

"All right, Minion, but be careful out there."

The fish smiled. "I will, Miss Ritchi." He walked over to the newly rebuild hoverbike, looked back at her and smiled.

"I'll call Wayne." She grinned at him and watch him fly off.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Wayne had been dealing with a very large problem for about 4 hours now.

The vehicle that had been holding Behemoth had crashed and overturned in the street when it had broken out. The monster had spent an hour smashing vehicles and walls, then had vanished, leaving the police to deal with the many injured and the people in danger from the possible collapse of the damaged buildings they were in. An hour later, after being called by the local police department, army vehicles had appeared. Seven army jeeps and two police cars were parked nearby; further down the road, more vehicles blocked it off. The men who were visible were all running. The now part-time hero was standing looking at a giant hole in the side of the lorry that had been transporting Behemoth.

He turned his back to it and sighed. He had planned to stay at the old schoolhouse and play his guitar. Just as he had gone to make something to eat, he had gotten a call from Roxanne telling him to fly over to the site and help. He didn't have time to ask why Megamind couldn't go as the reporter had hung up on him.

He looked back at the group he was with. He had been helping the more mobile casualties over to an ambulance. Then he would rush off and see to any of the more injured people. A few random citizens that were out in the street were helping, too. Then about two hours ago, the whole area had been completely blacked out by some unknown powerful electrical surge. Both street lamps and the lights in buildings had flared and then gone out. Car headlamps and other battery-powered lamps were the only lights now.

Time had seemed to drag. It was now close to midnight. He heard a familiar sound. He turned, looking up into the darkness, and saw the rebuild hoverbike descending; not too far behind was a flight of 20 brainbots following. The bike landed some distance from him.

He wasn't surprised to only see Minion. Roxanne had told the ex-hero over the phone that Minion would be coming alone; Megamind still needed to rest and he would need time until he was ready.

"Any news? Where is he?" The fish asked one of the closest army officers, while jumping off the bike and coming over.

"None yet, Minion," replied the military man.

Wayne walked over to a small group of soldiers and saw the look of surprise on some of their faces at seeing Minion taking action without his blue friend.

Minion looked around. The street were still dark, but he could make out the location very well.

He turned back to the brainbots. "Half of you scan for any DNA fitting Behemoth's genetic code." The group of little robots made a sound of agreement and split into two packs. One flew into action.

Something about this moment hit Wayne. He had never seen the fish in action. It felt weird to him not having Megamind close by. He turned slightly and watched Minion talking to one of the other men and he sighed. He had underestimated the fish greatly.

A soldier called over, "Err, Metro Man, I mean, Wayne." The part-time-hero turned to him. "Could you help with moving these cars?" Wayne smiled and nodded.

Less than 10 minutes later, the larger group of brainbots came flying back, making a distressed sound and then hiding behind Minion.

Minion raised any eyebrow and turned in his bowl and looked at them. "Have you found Behemoth?" The brainbots then flew behind or under parked cars around them.

One of the soldiers who sat on the ground watching this asked, "Hey, Minion, what's with the little guys?" He called over.

"I'm not sure." He stepped closer to a cluster of the little cyborgs and they backed farther under the car. "What's gotten into you?"

Wayne and a few random soldiers stepped forward, also confused at the brainbots' behavior.

A lone soldier noticed something down the street. He called out, "You're not authorised to be here, citizen. I think you should move behind the marked zone." The faint light didn't help with much visibility.

Wayne's super hearing zeroed in on this soldier as he called out. Finding it odd, he came over.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

The soldier turned his head and saw the part-time hero. "This guy doesn't seem to under what I'm asking him to do." He pointed to the tall shadowy figure down the dark street.

The two men watched as he stood in the street. Wayne was reminded of a member of the Doom Syndicate: the criminal known as Psycho Delic, who hadn't been seen in a while.

Megamind had once been the leader of this group of villains. That was until Psycho Delic came to Metro City four years ago. The two villains had different notions of how things needed to be run. There had been a big fight. In the end, Wayne had to come and break it up. Psycho Delic had to been taken to Metro City General Hospital, while Megamind had slipped away and returned to his Lair. Shortly after that, Megamind took on the solo task of taking out Metro Man by himself, but ever since then, he had always kept an eye on the Doom Syndicate movements, tracking them, knowing that Psycho Delic was a very unstable character.

The part-time hero took a few steps forward. Thinking it was the purple 70's dressed man, he called his name. "Psycho Delic, are you looking for a fight?" his voice rose.

The shadow didn't reply, it just remained standing starring at them, full of curiosity.

Wayne just stood and watched the figure's movements as it silently walked closer. The part-time hero could somehow tell from the very eerily feeling in the air that was something very off; all around them light and sound in the street died.

"Mr. Scott, I don't think that's Psycho Delic." Minion spoke. Wayne looked back over at the fish for a moment then back.

The shadowy figure leaned forward and crouched down on all fours, giving off a more predatory appearance. Wayne took a step back from the scene. He watched as the shadow lifted its head up slightly and sniffed the air like a wild animal hurting it's prey. Narrowing blazing violet catlike eyes locked with his. It stood back up to its full height. Wayne could clearly tell that the figure was male and guessed he was about seven feet tall. The shadow started coming slowly closer to them. Each step was slow and animal-like. Minion came up and stood next to Wayne. Both watched as the dark being tiled its head to one side. Then it opened it's mouth slightly. Even this far away the fish could make out two sharp teeth coming down from the upper jaw. The figure stopped walking.

A soldier with the rank of second lieutenant rushed back to stand near Minion, "I don't know who that is, but he's not one of my men and I don't think it's that Behemoth monster."

Wayne took a step forward in front of them, all ready for a fight; looking over his shoulder, he spoke "Minion, get everyone out of here."

The fish looked at Wayne, then around them. "There's too many." Suddenly the street lights flickered to life, then died.

"Whoa, who's doing that? Is he making the lights do that?" asked the panicked second lieutenant. Everyone else ignored him.

The dark figure remained fixed on the spot, eyes narrowed as it smelled fear coming from someone in the group. It gave a toothy grin, then continued to just stand still in the centre of the road.

The still-unnoticed panicked second lieutenant drew his side-arm.

Minion also noticed that the shadowy figure was exceptionally tall, so that ruled out a few people. He couldn't see well enough to identity the figure; what kept him staring were its catlike eyes and their colour, blazing violet. Minion was trapped within those catlike eyes; he let his fear of the feline kind take hold within his mind.

The street lights flickered again. The second lieutenant raised the weapon with shaky hands at the shadowy figure, who turned it's head to look right at him and just hissed.

Sudden the sound of a gun being fired broke the silence; chaos filled the air.

A ranking police officer yelled out "WHO FIRED?".

The panicked second lieutenant watched as the unknown figure let out a pained sound that was somewhere between a lizard's hissing and something unearthly. It grabbed at its right arm and in a flash turned and ran into the shadows and vanished.

"Oh hell, I missed!" called out the second lieutenant, who still held the gun.

The ranking police officer yelled, "Someone take that gun off him."

Minion turned sharply only to see that Wayne had already moved and grabbed the gun away from the man.

The part-time hero looked down at the weak man who had fallen to the ground at the sudden moment, his eyes held something closer to angry. "You shot at whoever that was." Minion came closer. "What did you think you were doing?"

The second lieutenant looked up. "It was going to attack us."

"How do you know that?"

Minion slowly stepped closer to him; he lay his large robotic hand on the other alien's arm. "Wayne, it'll be okay".

"But this shot a gun" he sighed then looked down the street "I need to find who that was just now"

Looking down the street Minion nodded. "Take some brainbots with you. They can pick up on things you can't."

"Is that ok" Wayne asked, Minion smiled and nodded.

When the hoverbike came back into the Lair, the city had ready started to wake up it was still early, he noticed Roxanne coming over to him.

"Have you had a good time" she called over, still a few meters away.

"Yes we did" Minion answered "something happened in the street last night and Mr Scott has been looking for ages, we've only just stopped searching he's gone back home" he looked up at the door that lead to Megamind's bedroom "has Sir woken up yet?"

"I don't think so." She looked up, too.

"Sorry, Minion, I had a call late last night from Carl telling me to get over to work. I only just got back to pick up some things and I'm heading back out." She smiled and stopped near him with a slice of toast in hand.

"All right, Miss Ritchi." He watched her rush over to the news van that was parked in the Lair and drive off.

He turned, making his way deeper into the Lair. Standing near the wall of monitors, he notice a small blinking blue light on one of the screens. He looked at that typed the key it was telling him.

Computer code filled the screen and Minion's eyes widened. This was a brainbots distress call, but he didn't remember sending any out to the eastern side of the city. He looked back up at his friend's bedroom door. He wouldn't be gone long.

Minion left the Lair; he took a small group of brainbots. In all the rush none of them go up to Megamind's bedroom to find him gone.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** well here's chapter 8, I'm working on the last chapter of Shattered Mind before I end this and start work on my new story **Master of Alchemy**.

Chapter 8

The brainbots' distress call brought Minion to the Glenfield housing estate. He parked the invisible car outside a normal-looking house. He got out and looked around. There were only a handful of people out in the street; children were happily playing in the sun and some adults were out walking.

Minion recognized the woman in the house next door; she was kneeling on the grass. Looking up after a while the pale-skinned, navy-haired woman smiled sweetly, then continued with weeding her garden.

He looked down at a small portable computer in his hand that showed him the brainbot in question was in house number 28; he looked up at the blue door and slowly walked closer to it.

Minion was wondering i_why__was__Sir__out__here?_/i He got to the door and noticed that there was no handle or keyhole. Confused at first, he then remembered something Megamind had been working on a short time ago. He moved the computer closer and pressed a key on it and the door opened.

Hastening for a moment, he pulled it open and stepped in. He could tell the space was large but all the lights in the building were off.

From out of the darkness, a soft blue glow could be seen as it came closer. The fish saw that it was a brainbot; it was very odd looking but still a brainbot.

The two eyes glowed blue, reflected on the white metal from the mouth and silver dome. The brainbot flew over to him. He was shocked when the little cyborg spoke with Roxanne's voice. "Welcome, Minion."

"Err, hello," he replied. "How can you speak?"

"I'm a first gene AI brainbot; my descanted name is Roxy. Master made me two years ago." The small bot flew a little closer and spoke in a relaxed tone. "I was expecting Master. Is he well?"

Minion now knew he was dealing with a very _intelligent_ machine; his friend had outdone himself here. He briefly wondered why there were no more, but that question was for another time. The fish grinned slightly trying to figure out what to say, so he settled for the truth. "Well, Miss Roxy, Sir's not very well at the moment."

"Master's unwell? What is the matter with him, Minion?"

He looked around the dark space, then back at the small robot. "Some old emotional wounds have been ripped open and it's affecting him."

"Oh that's just terrible." The two eyes nodded up and down. "I hope Master recovers soon."

"If I know Sir, he'll bounce back better than ever. Now, Roxy, I picked up your distress call. Since Sir can't come, I did. I have to say I wasn't expecting to find you here, so what seems to be the matter?"

"Well, Minion, Newton's got into a fight and he's been hurt and I wasn't sure what to do."

"Who's Newton?"

Right at that moment, the lights flicked on and Minion looked around the large open space. A sound behind him made the fish turn in his bowl and look down to see a young silver tabby cat on the floor. His eyes widened.

Newton stood there for a moment. Minion could tell that his front right paw had been bitten. The cat also had a number of deep cuts along it's right side. Newton came closer and started rubbing around one of his large legs. The cat started to purr, looked up and let out a pained "Miaow."

"Agh! A cat!" The fish panicked.

"Do not worry, Minion," Roxy replied and added, "Newton's very well trained."

Not trusting the word of the brainbot, Minion moved away from the cat slowly but it followed. Roxy laughed. The sound didn't come out right.

Minion realized there was more happening here than what he first thought. He looked at the bot. "Miss Roxy, can you tell me why Sir was out here?"

"Oh, of course." She flew over to a work desk and he followed the little cyborg. "Master was planning on helping that human, Bernard Harrison."

Minion's eye's widened with surprise, he thought iIt's been months since anyone had heard from him right?/i He looked at the white brainbot. "What's Bernard got to do with any of this?"

Roxy turned slightly to him. "Master was helping his mother." She turned away from him. "This is Master's work desk. Take what you like."

While Roxy was off feeding Newton, Minion stood near the desk. He started by turning the computer on. While he was waiting for that, he looked over all the blueprints and notes written in Megamind's scribble. In the corner of his eye, the fish noticed the computer had opened the very last thing that was opened before; it was the security files from all the cameras around the house.

Minion started viewing some of the logs; it wasn't long until he found the video of Megamind meeting Wayne the first day Behemoth had appeared. Wayne was at the front door. Minion listened to the conversion between the two, and he smiled at hearing his friend's words. Then he moved to the second video opened that day and he saw the odd video from shortly after the machine exploded.

He watched as a bolt of lighting hit the cat and the blue alien and both fell to the floor and didn't get up. Slightly panicked, he was about to fast forward the video when suddenly Megamind's body sat up right and walked off camera.

Minion turned away from the desk and walked over to the machine Megamind had been building, holding some of the blueprints in his hands. Guilt filled his mind. His closest friend had been hurt and it was his fault. He turned away from the remains of the machine.

If only he had deleted the virus in the battle armour when he had the chance. His friend was now suffering from headaches and who knows what else. He rushed over to the desk again and gathered all the paperwork, then looked at the computer. He would need that back at the Lair.

He turned to see Roxy hovering close. "Can you help move this to the main Lair?"

"Of course. " Her eyes flashed twice, then suddenly a hidden trapdoor in the ground opened and four normal-looking brainbots flew up. Roxy spoke. "Brothers, Minion wants this computer taken to the central Lair." The other brainbots flew into action.

If the cars passing by the rundown gas station 25 miles north out of Metro City bothered to slow down or stop with their windows open, they might have heard a classical song, "Ride of the Valkyries". Sadly, none did.

Also, if any of those cars had stopped they would have found someone who had been missing for seven days.

The first two days since he had gone missing, both Wayne and the military had their hands full trying to deal with Behemoth. Jeremy Autumn was no longer human. His DNA was too far gone to be reversed; Behemoth had been randomly destroying parts of the city. Later, on the third night, there was another sighting of the tall, shadowy figure. He didn't come to the assistance of any of the military or Wayne and yet he wasn't doing any damage. The shadow just seemed to stand back and watch Wayne fighting the large lava monster. Megamind's normally bright and excited personality had been dulled with lack of sleep by the third and fourth days. He had been avoiding sleep because of dark nightmares. He ran away from the others, fearing something bad would happen to them because of him. He been awake for the past 4 days with no sleep and hardly any food. It was now turning out to be a slowly losing personal battle with fight fatigue. In all the years of him being labelled as the Villain, he had never felt so on edge and fearful of something unseen. Something was driving him away from everyone and everything he loved and cared for. He didn't understand it. He was confused. Part of him wanted to fight and help, and then there was the darker yet calmer side of himself that wanted to run. On the 5th day he used his watch and scanned some random citizen, not worrying about whether this person would get arrested. Driving on very little reason, he had broken into a drug store and had stolen four of the largest bottles of strong caffeine tablets to keep himself from sleeping. He was doing this while his mind was constantly reliving the past, both of being around Doctor Henri Wallace for those 9 days back when he was 14 years old and the years as the city's villain. The confused hero still had those headaches but it was the most recent problem that had him even more on edge; for that last week he had been having black outs and waking up in the mornings with no memory of what happened, but he felt like he had no sleep. It was on the 6th day, shortly after a strong headache hit, that he blacked out and a few hours later woke up in a new place within Metro City limits. He was glad that the time was still very early and no one had woken yet. It had been days now since he had seen Minion entered the eastern Lair. Using the disguise that he would use to steal the tablets, Megamind had watched his lifelong friend enter the house, then after an hour come out with five brainbots and a hurt cat. The fish had taken everything he had been working on. Where would he go? At the time, the calm voice within his mind returned and told him to leave and come back later. He stood in the shadows of a bus stop, mumbling getting some odd looks from others around. In a lower tone he said "Why should I stay?" He turned and spoke to the open air. "They're my friends." He stepped away from the bus stop only after Minion had gone. Still mumbling, "I've been shot. Why should I trust them?" This comment seemed to get the attention of someone waiting at the bus stop. "Hey, man, are you alright?"

The disguised Megamind turned to this man in a dark suit, eyes wide. "All you humans disgust me." He turned and ran down the street.

So now, on the seventh day, the lost blue hero sat on the cold ground of the gas station with his back against the wall of shelves, hugging his legs close to his chest, chin resting on his knees. He was staring at nothing but the far wall; confused thoughts filled his large brain. He wanted to go and help everyone but at the same time he wanted to stay away and hide in the shadows. The classic music was coming from a radio close by. He had made it by using old parts. That in itself would have been normal for him, but the signal it was picking up was from far out of the Metro City area. Daylight poured in the dark space, half lighting Megamind's face where he sat. Sometime later, he slowly lifted his head as the song played. Daylight was slowly fading and he found darkness dragging at his vision.

As he slowly woke, he felt the warm sun on his skin and he moved so he could look around himself. Realizing he wasn't in the gas station but a field of golden grass he slowly stood noticing his legs seemed shaky as if from running too far. He had that feeling that someone was watching and he looked around the large open fields and out to sea.

His eyes widened. The sea. The gas station was on the other side of the city. That's why his legs felt like that. Looking around, he knew there was no one but him and the 'schoolhouse' which seemed to call him.

He entered the build and walked down the long hallway. He came to the large metal door to Wayne's home. He remembered the last time he had been here, before the defeat of Tighten. The memory of that moment in his life flashed within his mind. It seemed that history was in some way repeating itself. He placed his hands on the door and opened it.

He looked around the space; the lights were still on. He called out, "Wayne, Wayne I need-" but there was no reply or any sounds, telling him that his former rival hadn't been here in a long time.

He walked over the white sofa and sat heavily. "Why am I hiding like this?" He let out a sigh and sat back. "I really should call Minion. He really must be worried."

As sat alone in the room, he could make out someone whispering in his ear. He turned his head but saw no one. The whispering continued, getting slowly louder and louder.

The calm voice kept repeating in a whisper *Listen to me. Listen to me.*

He grabbed the sides of his head and bent forward. He yelled out at the room "ENOUGH!" He grabbed the TV remote.

The whispering stopped and he looked up. He wasn't sure why he had turned the TV on but he just stared at it, Megamind frowned and lent forwards on the sofa and turned the volume up.

He didn't hear the reporter's name; all he was fixed on was the background as he saw Behemoth tearing through a building. "- the city's not seen this kind of destruction not since the defeat of Tighten and even then not on this level. I'm handing you live to our reporter at ground zero." The image of the news reporter calmly sitting in the studio changed to show Roxanne.

"Hello, Metro City -" behind her Megamind noticed Minion and hundreds of brainbots. His eyes widened in shock. His lifelong friend was fighting Behemoth alone. Seeing Minion hit by a giant hand but caught by brainbots, his mind was filled with rage, but he also felt calmness within the rage.

He stood up. His hands were tight fists. His skin started to darken. He tilted his head to one side just in time to see the large metal door, which he had left half open, hit the wall with a soft clang. In the doorway stood Wayne.

His ex-rival's voice sounded surprised. "What are you doing here, litt-" but he stopped dead as he glanced at the TV and back at Megamind's face. He failed to notice the lamp lights of all the cases flicking.

Green eyes widened in shock then they narrowed. "Why aren't you helping Minion?"

Gray eyes watched him. "I could be asking you the same; he's your friend." Wayne noticed that Megamind was still wearing his battle armour and it was at full power. iHow long has that been running?/i He remembered Minion at some point in the past seven days telling him that the armour could be playing with the blue alien's mind.

Slowly he stepped forwards into the room. "He told me to get Roxanne out of the city. Behemoth had started coming closer to were we all were."

At those words she stepped from behind the part-time hero and into the room. The moment she saw him she called out with relief, "Oh, thank goodness, Megamind, you're all right."

As she started to come closer the whispering changed to a loud chattering. It entered his mind. It was like the worse headache he had ever felt coming on. He reached up with his hands to touch his head, It felt like the room was tilting and spinning at the same time. He became dizzy but no darkness came. The lights within the room flicked at a madding speed and he then grabbed at the closest thing to him, which happed to be one of Wayne's guitars. He held the neck tightly. It broke in his hand.

Wayne moved closer, not reading the warning signs. "Hey!"

The reporter on the TV was talking about how no heroes were coming to the city's aid. Hearing that, something within Megamind's mind snapped and once calm emotion within those greens eyes died, leaving rage to boil over.

Both Roxanne and Wayne watched as there blue friend fell to his hands and knees, panting in great pain.

The rage was overflowing, Megamind could still hear the TV and he could make out Wayne coming closer towards him and the look in Roxanne's eyes. He simply didn't care. As the rage over took all reason within his mind, his eyesight was darkening and tunnelling, but he was still very aware in what was happening around him. It was like he was watching life through one of his monitors. All feeling had left him. He could no longer feel his body and he panicked at this.

Roxanne moved from behind Wayne. She slowly stepped closer to her fallen hero. "Mega-"

Suddenly the room was bathed in pitch black; the only source of light came from the open door as light poured in from the hallway.

Wayne and Roxanne stayed within the light from the doorway. She was starring at Megamind on the ground.

His attention was also drawn to Megamind. He called over, "Little buddy?" The very feeling of the air had changed.

He watched as the dark shadow that was Megamind slowly rising up off the ground, he turned his back to them. He let out a sigh and held his hands up to the light; then slowly he looked back over his shoulder at the duo and spoke in a calm tone, "Well, we finally meet in person."

Roxanne could instantly tell that this wasn't their Megamind, as she looked into his bright violet eyes. He was taller than Megamind, too. It hit her: this dark figure was the shadow that had been running around the city for weeks now; she took one step closer. "We've had sighting of you around the city." She stepped into the dark room and demanded, "Who are you!"

He fully turned to face them he titled his head. "Oh I see why he loves you so much." He grinned. "The girl's smart." He came closer to them and stepped into the light. He watched as her hands flow to her mouth in shock. He noticed Wayne's eyes widen, too.

He looked at a mirror on the wall not far away. He was still blue, but it was now a dark cobalt, not like his normal baby blue skin. It was his face that had changed most dramatically. The lower half of his face had shapeshifted into a vaguely feline muzzle, although his chin still had the goatee. There were little tufts of fur at the hinges of his jaw, and his ears were tremendously elongated and sharply pointed.

Deep within the blue alien's mind Megamind studied his appearance, but spoke with the same mouth. "Ah, I always wondered about my ancestors' DNA. That blast that hit me and Newton must have mixed our DNA together."

A very calm "Oh? I see." was the next thing to leave his mouth.

Megamind was about to say more but noticed the shocked duo stood near the door just staring at him, a confused double toned voice called out, both excited and eerily calm. "What?"

Roxanne got over her shock first. "Megamind, are you feeling ok?"

The personality of eerily calm voice said "Not very sure, still a bit unstable." He looked at the TV and walked to it, knowing all power was off. He raised his hand to the screen and it came to life again. He watched Behemoth.

Wayne looked down at his broken guitar at the other's feet, then up at the newcomer. He looked at Roxanne, who was briefly looking back at him. Then she looked back at the shadowy blue figure.

Wayne said "Well, you're clearly not Megamind, so what do we call you?"

Rising an eyebrow, the unnamed figure stepped away from the TV and it flicked off once more. Violet eyes glowed. "Oh I am Megamind, in a way, that is." He tiled his head in the dark, his voice dropped and became more threatening. "If you don't mind, can we have this little chit-chat later? Minion needs help."

Wayne took a step closer. "No! We talk now."

The figure hissed out in annoyance, "Did you not hear what I said?" He stepped closer to them. "Minion is in danger, so when I say later it means LATER!" he shouted that last word with controlled venom.

He kept walking closer to the duo and the door. Roxanne hadn't noticed when she'd seen this figure before, but she now saw that his hands had sharp black claws that had torn his gloves.

As he was passing by Wayne, the former hero turned and grabbed his upper arm but just as fast Wayne found himself being thrown back; he ended up side down on the other side of the dark room.

Roxanne's gasped and her eyes had widened in shocked and looked back and forth between him and the door. This new Megamind had vanished.

"Wayne, please, don't fight him he's only-"

"That's not Megamind, Roxanne."

"Wayne I don't know what's happen to him but I'm sure he's on our side." She sighed and looked to the door. "I'm sure he's gone to help Minion."

Wayne's eyes narrowed he turned from her and vanished leaving Roxanne alone. Her mind felt like a hurricane. What had happened to her Megamind? What happened to change him into that dark, animal-faced figure? Then her mind flashed back to that street two weeks ago. He had been shot. Her mind screamed at her.

Seconds later all power in the room came back on and she looked up in wonder. He could control electrical power?

Then she turned and walked over to the TV showing her an image of Behemoth in the street. A wicked smile crept on her face; then she spoke out loud. "Give him hell, boys." By now, she was grinning madly.


	10. Chapter 9 and Epilogue

****Co-Author/Beta: **joanhello** (member from the megamind_movie Community on Livejournal) a BIG thank you, well this is it, the last chapter of Shattered Mind, I have already start work on writing out Master of Alchemy so look out for that.  
><strong>**

**Chapter 9**

Flying fast over the city's streets, Wayne saw the large monster ahead. He slowed and landed on the street a little more heavily that he normally would. He spotted the fish crouched in the shadows of an alleyway. He took one look at Behemoth, then rushed over to the robotic suit.

The fish turned and grinned. "Mr. Wayne, is she safe?"

"Yes, Minion, she's safe back at my place."

"Good, Sir would be glad."

"Minion, I have to tell you something. I-"

He was interrupted as he noticed Minion's amber eyes watching something behind him. He turned to see a group of the brainbots that were flying around dealing with fires. It wasn't the cyborgs that got their attention. Out of the alleyway that was blocked by flames stepped a dark blue figure. The battle armour threw off the heat as if it was nothing. The vambrace glowed brightly. He walked up to them and stood a few metres away.

"SIR!" Minion yelled happily but it was short lived as he noticed the physical change in his friend. The fish looked sharply at Wayne, his eyes widened.

"As I was saying, I found Megamind." From where the three stood, well hidden from Behemoth, he looked around the corner then back at the fish. "There's something you need to know, though."

Minion's wide eyes watched the figure in front of them. It was clearly Megamind, but his appearance was so different. He closed his eyes and turned in his bowl away from those catlike eyes, afraid.

The blue figure spoke in a more familiar tone. "Minion, you don't need to fear."

Minion's eyes opened and he realized it was Megamind as he saw green eyes watching him. His voice dropped. "Sir, are you alright?"

Wayne frowned and looked back and forth between the two confused; he also noticed the change in eye colour. "Megamind, what's happening?"

Green eyes locked with his. "Long story. I'll tell you later." He then tilted his head down and smirked at Wayne. "Don't argue."

"Okay. Jeez," the ex-hero sighed.

Megamind chuckled lightly; then he closed his eyes and his face went blank as his eyes slowly reopened to reveal violet slit eyes stirring back.

"What do we do about Behemoth?" asked Minion. The fish looked at Wayne. "Everything we're thrown at it doesn't do a thing."

The unnamed figure raised his hand to his face started to stroke his goatee and slowly grinned. His eyes flashed and his right eye turned green, surprising both fish and ex-rival.

"We have a plan," spoke the double tone voice.

Both Wayne and Minion looked at each other then at Megamind again. "We?"

The blue alien grinned darkly; the flames flicking around it made Megamind look too predatory. The other two stepped back, which made the owner of the mismatched eyes turn to face them, those eyes closed and, within the great brain, a silent conversion took place.

_Look, I don't mind letting you use my body, but let's set some ground rules first._

*Sure. Fire away.*

_No killing, no hurting, no playing with Minion's mind, or anyone else's. _

*I agree with all of them, but that doesn't answer the question of what we're going to do about that monster. You can see what it's doing to the city.*

_Mm hmm._

*Look, I'm still learning what I can do out here.*

_What do you mean?_

*All I do know is that one minute I was within one of your computers, then the next think I know, there's this bolt of electric-*

_You're a computer virus! _

*Then I started to become aware of things. It's taken me a while to realized what happened. I tried to talk to you, but you kept fighting me every time.*

_Err, sorry. I through I was going crazy. I didn't know I had another life form in my head._

*Well, we can talk about all this later. Right now we have to stop Behemoth.*

_Okay. You need a name._

*Do you really think that now is a good time for that?*

_Yes_, Megamind demanded. _How__about__Trojan?_

*As in the Trojan horse?*

_Yeah._

*I was going to go more along the lines of Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but that works.*

Megamind slowly reopened his eyes knowing that only a matter of seconds had passed. He turned to the others. "Wait here."

Wayne raised an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do?"

Green eyes flashed violet and they watched as Megamind rushed forward, facing the lava demon alone. Wayne and the fish watched with their mouths open in shock as the dark blue alien jumped up high and kicked the stone face, knocking it back a few feet. They continued to stare as Megamind landed hard back in the ground in front of them; then he was attacking again.

Minion went to move forwards but Wayne stopped him. The fish shot the ex-hero a look of death.

Wayne spoke as he turned back to the scene. "Minion, you can't," he sighed, then looked at the fish. "It's not really him." Minion took a step back with the brainbots close by.

Green flames were now flicking all around the street, melting anything made of metal. The road was soft to the touch, but none of that seemed to affect the dark blue blur.

The fire demon went to grab the lighting-fast figure but missed every time. Megamind let out a calm, controlled laugh. This was way too much fun. Then, to anyone looking, he completely vanished.

Wayne looked around wildly. "What! Where did he just go?"

Seconds past and he reappeared on the other side of the street, twisted fast in the air, jumped onto a edge of a building and stuck, climbing fast up 60 floors.

From far below, Minion and Wayne and the brainbots continued watched.

"Oh wow." Wayne looked at the fish, who was also surprised. "Did he just-"

Minion nodded, shocked, and the brainbot near him made a sound. Minion looked at the bot and furrowed his forehead. Then he turned to Wayne. "He's almost as fast as you." Both looked back up.

Once at the right level Megamind stopped and turned. While still holding onto the building, he looked down. He let out a loud, unearthly, predatory hiss this was followed by words in a low roar. "Metro-fool, do something useful and get Minion out of here."

Minion and Wayne looked at each other and then back up, Minion shouted, "NO, SIR!"

"NOW!"

"NO! I'm not leaving you again."

The fire monster raised itself up and threw a blast at the small shadowy figure hanging from the building, letting out another rage-filled roar. "Oh, hell with this." Within seconds, he launched himself off the edge.

"SIR!" Minion screamed at seeing Megamind jump off the building.

Trojan drove down fast and spun in midair so his legs came down hard on the monster's head, causing a few rocks to fall from the side of the stony face. Trojan jumped off and landed near the other two and growled out, "Don't get in my way."

It was in that moment that both Minion and Wayne noticed the blue alien's eyes, his right one was his normal toxin green but his left was a bright violet.

Minion's eyes widened. "Sir, are you all right?"

Panting heavily the fused alien nodded. "Yes, Minion. I wish you to leave now. Wayne, take him."

"Sir-"

Wayne placed his hand on the robotic arm. "He's right, Minion. You can see the effect this thing is having on metal."

"I'm NOT leaving"

For a minute Minion watched his life long friend look back over his shoulder at the raging fire beast. He sighed then slowly looked back at his friends eyes. "Please go, Minion."

The fish gave a weak smile. "All right, Sir."

Wayne looked at him. "Are you sure you can handle this thing, little buddy?"

Wayne had to step back as the dark muzzle grinned, then violet eyes flashed. "Oh, yeah, we'll be able to handle this."

The ex-hero looked around but seeing no one else around them had to question it. He raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yep. We." Tapping his large head.

Minion grinned understanding. "All right Sirs. We'll talk later."

Bowing slightly, Megamind took a step back from them. "Thank you, Minion." He turned his back.

A confused Wayne looked at both of them. Minion hit his arm. "Come on. We need to leave now, so Sir can deal with that." He pointed at Behemoth.

"Are you really sure, lit-"

Letting out a low, enraged growl at his nickname, he snarled, "Just take him to safety, you Metro-fool." He looked back over his left shoulder, his violet eyes blazing with a hidden power. Turning sharply back to face the fiery beast, he let out a deep, wild roar that sent chills through the other two and made the brainbots flee in all directions.

Still very much lost in what was happening, Wayne stepped closer to the robotic suit, took hold under its arms and slowly lifted up into the air. Both watched as Megamind became smaller and smaller.

Glancing up at them slowly vanishing in the sky, Megamind let out a sigh.

_I__'__ll__let__you__take__over__now,_ Megamind spoke within his mind.

*Oh, don't run off just yet; this shouldn't take too long.*

He then tilted his head and ever so slow turned to Behemoth. The calm voice spoke. "Oh, goody. I have free reign now." He grinned darkly. Then he touched the screen built into the vambrace on his left wrist. He touched the icon for the phone function, then the one for the contacts list, then the most recent contact, the one he'd looked up just before arriving here: Jeremy Autumn's number, the one that rang the Android phone that had been in Jeremy's pocket when he'd first crossed the police line to approach the meteor. That phone was now in Behemoth's head, literally part of its brain and a very likely source of the agonizing pain the monster seemed to be suffering. He touched the number and the phone began to dial.

Megamind enquired, _I__thought__you__didn't__need__to__actually__call__the__phone__in__his__head__to__enter__it._

*I don't need his phone to be connected to this one in order to jump from this body into it,* responded Trojan. *I can jump to any electrical device so long as I'm close enough. Once I'm in it, though, and I've manipulated the energy currents so as to destroy it and thus destroy Behemoth, I will be at some risk of dying with it if I don't have a quick enough connection to get back here. So that's what you have to do: keep the connection open between the two phones so I can come back through the cell phone network if I have to. It should only take a few seconds.*

While Trojan explained this, his phone finished dialing and began to ring. Suddenly, Trojan was gone and Megamind was alone in his own head. It was rather like after Roxanne had dumped him in the rain, the moment when he'd entered the Lair to find that Minion had not come back and therefore he was alone in the great, echoing building, except that this was sudden and completely unexpected. Immediately, his body began the transformation from the Trojan form, his ears starting to shrink and his muzzle shortening, starting the return to his original face. He heard the phone call connect and had the momentary thought, _I__could__be__rid__of__this__invader.__All__I'd__have__to__do__is__hang__up._ But as soon as the thought came, he knew he wouldn't. Trojan was bizarre and he had come uninvited, but once the blue alien had stopped resisting him, he'd turned out to be fascinating, and his powers were more than welcome. Megamind had always wanted to have powers that were inherent in his body, not in his inventions, and now, with the arrival of Trojan, he finally had them. No, he'd keep the way open for his internal ally, as he now thought of Trojan, to return.

No sooner had he made this decision than the monster stomped, roaring, making the blacktop streets all around it fly upward like long runners of carpet when the floor explodes under one end. They broke off at the point where they hadn't been heated enough to hold together instead of crumbling, but Megamind was on the soft part, too close, and the pavement rose under his feet, lifting him into the air. The end snapped like a whip and he was flung upward along the street, tumbling head over heels, five stories, eight, eleven and then he began to descend. A fall of eleven stories was more than enough to kill him.

"Brainbots!" he called out, and two pairs of mechanical graspers took hold of his right arm and left leg. As they lowered him to the shaking street, he felt Trojan return.

*Done,* reported the calm voice. *He's still got some galvanic response in him, but when he falls, he won't get up again.* The pavement under him continued to shake from the monster's death throes. Abruptly, Behemoth seemed to get shorter as the subway tunnel beneath the street collapsed from the pounding. The monster kept sinking, no, shrinking into the tunnel, its light and heat fading as its constant roar rose in pitch while declining in volumn until, by the time its head disappeared below the level of the street, it sounded like a rusty hinge. The sound ended in a dry rasp.

"Camera bot," the blue hero commanded. "Fly over that new hole in the street ahead of me, as low as you can without damage, and show me what you see in it." One of the little cyborgs obeyed, hovering over the hole and aiming its camera eye down. The image it saw appeared on the screen of the vambrace.

The body that lay in the hole had once been a man's, but no longer. Its skin was ashy grey and black, its flesh blurred as if it had been made of some plastic that had partly melted. Its jaw was open in a silent scream. Its eyes were empty sockets. On the side of its head, just above where its right ear would be if it still had one, the remains of an Android phone were visible.

"Scan for heartbeat."

The words {None Detected} appeared along the bottom of the screen, flashed three times and vanished.

"Scan for electrical activity."

{None Detected}

"Call Alan Greenfield." The image on the screen didn't change, but the sounds of a phone dialing were audible. The General answered.

"Hey, Afeeke. What's the situation?"

"It's dead at last, General. The street is still very hot. You might want to have the fire department hose it down before you send anyone else in. There's also a lot of structural damage, especially to the subway tunnel, so your men should use caution going in, but that's the only danger. And now, if you'll kindly make my excuses to everyone, I am sorely in need of some recovery time."

**(Epilogue)**

Only a handful of Metro City police were still in the city, so the very few members who were there the moment that Behemoth fell into the ground, never to get up, described it to the ones that weren't.

Order still needed to be restored to the city and the fastest way to show the citizens that was happening was to let the people see everyone out helping. Major General Alan Greenfield had stepped in to help while the hero was recovering. It was still a bit of a shock for the citizens to see military men and woman all working along side Megamind's brainbots.

As for the brainbots' maker, it was unclear what had happen to the blue hero, but what was very clear was that no one was allowed anywhere near the Lair. It was two days after the battle and not even Minion had been able to set foot in the building. Some kind of force field had been put in place and four new-looking brainbots, heavily armoured and with violet eyes, had been guarding the doorway.

A mixed group of six people stood not far away from the hidden entrance: Minion, Roxanne, Wayne, Alan, the Warden and the Mayor. They had been told by the silver brainbot, Roxy, to wait until given a signal from the other brainbots that it was safe to enter.

The violet-eyed brainbots hovered, watching them. Minion was watching these new brainbots' every movement. By doing this, he had all the others on edge and as far away from the Lair as they could get. Then, at a command from within the Lair that came on a radio frequency Minion monitored, two of the brainbots blinked their eyes and moved away.

Minion looked back at the others. "Wait here. I'll go first." All the others nodded and watched him vanish.

The alien fish in the robotic suit walked through the dark Lair. He could make out the red eyes of many brainbots watching him. He had never felt this nervous and worried inside the Lair. He turned to where he knew all the computers would be. As he got closer he could see a figure, both legs lying across the armrest of the black leather chair.

Minion made to step closer when the figure in the chair made it spin around to face him. Minion notes that his clothes had been combined. He mostly wore the amour, but over that he was also wearing the spiked shoulder guard and cape. Violet eyes stared back at him. The body was the normal Megamind height and all feline characteristics except the slit pupils were gone, but he was still a very dark blue. Then this new occupant of the familiar body spoke. His tone was calm, nothing like his friend. "Ah, Minion. It's nice to finally have time for a private talk."

Above them, a small number of brainbots circled, all with violet eyes. Minion nodded calmly but he was feeling very uneasy around this second person who inhabited and reshaped his boss' body. He nodded. "Er, yes it is," he said, knowing his voice shook.

The hybrid lazily relaxed in the chair. "I knew I couldn't fool you. When did you find the notes?"

Minion narrowed his eyes. "I want to speak to Sir."

"Oh, he's right here." He tapped his head lightly. "We have come to an understanding. Now, talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, lots of things, Minion, but what you need to know is that we're both here." He looked up at the brainbots. "You can let the others in now." The brainbots made the 'confirmed' sound and flew off. He looked back at Minion and shifted in the chair so he was now sat the right way up, facing the fish, arms crossed.

Some moments later the brainbots had returned with the five people who had been waiting.

"Ah the gangs all here, the fun can start." His violet eyes watched each member with curiosity. Then he focused narrowed eyes on one figure. It was the Mayor. Slowly he smiled.

"Why's he looked at me like that?" asked Alex, the Mayor, looking at the others, clearly nervous.

Roxanne stepped a little closer to her changed boyfriend. He sniffed the air as she did. "Megamind, please stop that. You're making the Mayor nervous."

"Sorry. Can't help it. He smells of fear." The smile slowly changed to a grin.

He leaned back in the chair and smiled lazily at her, then made an annoyed sound and his right hand rubbed at his face. Roxanne looked over to Minion, who stood some distance from his friend, and mouthed, "What's up with him?" The fish gave a shrug of ignorance and looked back at the blue alien.

Megamind started to mumble something in a low tone, then he looked up at the Major General. His tone of voice had changed; he sounded a little more excited but it was what he said that told the others who was talking. "Uncle, I hope your men are okay working with the brainbots."

Alan looked at his brother who was standing to one side, calmly leaning against the still badly damaged spiderbot. Chris tuned his head to look at Megamind. "Yeah, there are a few citizens helping with the clean up, too."

The blue figure nodded then smiled.

Everyone was silent for a time until Minion spoke. He almost whispered, "Sir, we found the machine you were making. Something happened to change you." He looked over at the others first, then back at the blue hero, then away. "Whatever went wrong, maybe we could-" The fish was looking at everything but his friend.

A week ago Minion had looked at all the notes, plains and blueprints taken from the Eastern Lair. In a printout of computer code, Minion had found the remains of the Trojan virus that had been downloaded into the network from an unknown location. Whatever the case, his best friend would be changed forever.

Flashing back to the present, Minion watched his friend.

"I know where I come from," the violet eyed, dark blue skinned alien said. "I started life as what you organics call a computer virus."

Hearing footsteps Minion turned. He saw the Warden and smiled. The older man spoke. "Does Megamind know you're in control of his body?"

"We share this organic body," a combined voice said.

Next to speak was Alan. "Can you let us talk with him?"

Violet eyes locked with brown, narrowed, then slowly closed. After a moment, he let out a heavy sigh. "Oh fine. Here. You talk to him." Abruptly, he fell forward in the chair but caught himself. His skin and eyes told Minion that his friend was now back.

"Minion." He looked around at everyone. "Er, ollo."

"Sir." The fish smiled, relieved.

"Jeez, Trojan, give me some warning next time," Megamind complained.

Behind them the group smiled. Only Wayne looked completely confused. He voiced this, saying, "So you have some kind of insane side now."

"I wouldn't say that," Megamind said. "He's not insane, Wayne." In a flash his right eye flicked violet and the blue alien grinned darkly. "No, I wouldn't call me that."

Roxanne walked up and bent down on his left side to his eye level. "Look, whoever you are." She pointed her finger at him. "Er, what do we call you?"

The calm voice spoke. "I liked what you called me."

"What was that?" Roxanne asked confused.

He looked at her. "Not you, him. " He tapped his head.

Within his mind, unheard by the others, Megamind spoke. _You__mean__Trojan._

*Yes, I really like that.* He spoke out loud. "My name's Trojan."

Roxanne screamed in annoyance. Megamind and the newly-named mind looked at her. "Right," she said. "We need to set some ground rules here." Her arms were now on her hips. "When you two are talking can you let us know by changing your appearance?"

A grin appeared on the blue face. "Oh, but of course, my dear-" Then seconds later, green eyes changed to violet and so did his whole appearance and the calmer voice spoke "-Roxanne." The eyes switched to green again.

She threw up her arms turned her back and her tone dropped. She'd had a very bad day and didn't want this. "Megamind, Trojan, please behave."

An excited yet calm tone spoke. "Yes, mother." She glared at him over her shoulder.

Megamind's skin tone darkened again and the calmer voice spoke telling them Trojan was in control. "Couldn't resist. This is very new for me."

Minion who was stood on his right looked at him. "Why is that, er." He looked away for a moment, then smiled and continued, "Mr. Trojan?"

Trojan raised his eyebrow at how Minion said his name; he then smiled. "I knew you would understand about all this."

"Of course I understand, Mr. Trojan." Minion smiled slightly, then rambled a little. "Do you know how confusing it's been the last few days?" Minion sighed but continued. "When I found out what that machine did to you, I became even more worried."

Trojan let Megamind have full control; he stood up and put both hands on either side of the bowl. "Minion, it's going to be okay." Minion watched the green eyed and excited smile appeared.

Minion watched as the blue alien turned and stalked over to the control panel. His eyes seemed to glow with mixed colours in the dark as he started to type commands into the computer.

Suddenly his voice filled the air. "Alan, Wayne would you two be kind enough to watch the city a few more days?" He looked over at them. "I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Both the Major General and the part-time hero looked at each other. "What if something big happens, like the reappearance of Doom Syndicate?"

Waving his hand in the air the hybrid spoke. "Oh, those guys are nothing; I can handle them in my sleep."

"Sir I wouldn't joke about that."

Raising a eyebrow violet eyes locked with amber, his face was confused. "I wasn't joking." Turning back to the computer, he asked Megamind, *What does joking mean?*.

Minion got hold of his fear. He hated having this feeling when he knew it was his friend. He breathed out a sigh for a moment as if pushing his feeling to the side and he came a little closer. "Mr Trojan, Sir would you mind telling me what you're doing?"

The typing stopped. He glanced back over his shoulder at the others, but he was mostly looking at the fish and grinning insanely. "Why, I'm going to helping that human, Barry." Minion let his eyes roll then suddenly Trojan corrected himself. "Sorry, Bernard." He turned back. "You know I'll not hurt you, right?" spoke the dark figure.

"I know." Minion stepped slowly closer. "I just don't really like cats."

Once he stood along side, the two looked at each other and smiled madly. The others in the background were forgotten as the two began to work.

End.


End file.
